


A Beast Wakes at Night

by yuurikatsuckme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Anal Fingering, Blood, Blow Jobs, M/M, Vampire!Viktor, Vampire!Yuri, Vampire!Yuuri, Vampires, VictUuri, Violence, everyones a damn vampire i guess, ill add more tags with time and progress, vampire!victuuri, vampire!viktuuri, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurikatsuckme/pseuds/yuurikatsuckme
Summary: Viktor has lived for more centuries than most living (?) beings have seen, and quite frankly he's just bored. Yuuri is new to the vampire life, and is having a hard time adjusting to the life with no one to guide him. With his refusal to drink from another human, another side of his new self will rear its head.





	1. One Death, One Life (The World is Always Working Like That)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first ever fan fiction, so excuse me for the shortness and whatever issues you have with this fic, because that's definitely why. This fic was inspired by one of victuuri-headcanons headcanons, so I dedicate this whole thing to them!

Yuuri locked up Minako's studio for the night, having worked up a sweat and blew off some steam. He threw on his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck and took off for home, only being a few blocks away. Yuuri knew Hasetsu like the back of his hand, he was never afraid to walk the streets alone due to the low crime rate. Still feeling a little antsy, he decided to take a stroll along the beach, craving the scent of the ocean air. As he was walking he saw a tall figure a few meters away, indistinguishable in the darkness of the late night. He heard a rustle behind him and he whipped around, seeing only a seagull paddling in the sand. When he slowly turned back around, he felt a gloved hand covering his eyes before he could see his attacker. Before he could even open his mouth to yell, he felt a sharp pain in his neck followed by a soothing warmth down his spine. It was all he felt before he slipped into unconsciousness and grew limp in his attacker's arms. 

\----

"How about another Scotch?" Viktor offered the woman in the stool next to him, dazzling her with his cerulean eyes, pulling her in with his aura.

"Hm, as much as I would love that, I really must get going."

"I'll walk you home then," Viktor flashed one of his sharp smiles "it's never safe to walk home alone this late at night." 

"Sure, I'd like that." She breathed, the faint smell of alcohol dancing from her breath into Viktor's nose. He grinned slightly to himself. 

They both helped each other with their coats before exiting the bar and into the cool night air, arm in arm. During the few blocks to her house they made pleasant conversation. Once they were far enough from civilization, Viktor spread his aura. 

"You know," he cooed, using their locked arms to his advantage to lead her in front of him so they faced each other, "it would be a shame to end the night here"

"Hmm" she said, her cheeks beginning to flush, "so it would be."

Viktor took her hand and led her into an alleyway, their half lidded eyes never breaking eye contact. He placed a gentle kiss onto her lips, slowly guiding her towards the bricked wall. Once he felt her back hit the wall he deepened the kiss. He licked into her mouth, bit at her lower lip, and pinned her wrists against the wall. He kissed the edge of her mouth and led a trail of kisses from there, to her cheek, along her jawline, down her neck, and to her nape. He sucked gently, little red marks and bruises forming at the surface. He placed one hand behind her head and one at the small of her back for support. His fangs grazed her neck before sinking them in. She let out a hiss of pain before relaxing into his grip. He felt the blood slide into his mouth and down his throat like liquid velvet, hearing the small moans and gasps escaping the woman's mouth. Eventually Viktor retracted his fangs and lapped at the wound. He brushed the woman's hair back and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He snaked his arm around her waist and led her back to her apartment, where he would wipe her of the memory of tonight and she would wake up the night morning assuming she just had a drunken night.

Almost every night was like this for Viktor. After living for as many centuries as he had, what was there left to do? He'd explored Mayan temples and climbed Mount Everest. He'd dance in ballets such as The Nutcracker and Swan Lake more times than he could count. He could basically play every instrument, speak every language, cook any food. Hell, he could even seduce Cleopatra (which many rumors of such an occurrence fly around to this day, but Viktor never confirms or denies it). Quite frankly, he's just bored. Even with all of that, it's just felt meaningless, there's no passion or love to it. Viktor thought one day he would meet someone to spend this lengthy eternity with, just like his parents had, but he's loved every century going through fling after fling after fling. At this point they're more of meals rather than flings. He doesn't know where life is taking him anymore.

Before he knows it he's back at his apartment. He goes to put in his key to find it already unlocked. Even with having lived this long, Viktor is still as forgetful as ever. 

He walks into the living room to find Yuri, his companion, playing on his DS with his cat snuggled up onto his lap.

"What are you still doing up?" Viktor asked, eyebrow raised.

"I don't even get why you sleep, old man," Yuri scoffed, "it's not like we need to."

"Ah, well when you live a couple centuries, you get bored of being awake all the time."

Yuri coughed, "Oi! You reek. Didn't you just feed last night?"

"I was feeling restless. Hasetsu is nice and all but it's rather small, there isn't much to do here other than join the night scene." 

"I don't know why you're so insistent on us staying in this little hot spring town anyway."

"Well you just said it yourself Yura," Viktor said with a heart shaped smile, " I love a good hot spring!"

"Yea whatever geezer, just go take a shower, it's making my stomach rumble"

Later as Viktor shook off his wet hair with a towel, he thumped onto his bed next to Makkachin. He slowly drifted off to sleep, breathing in the salty scents of the ocean seeping in through his open window. As he was enveloped into darkness, he dreamed the same dream. The same dream of being human, living his short life with his lover. His lover with a face he could never place.

\-----

Yuuri awoke to a copper smell tinging in his nose. Shifting slightly, he realized he wasn't in his bed, or any bed for that matter. He felt the grains of sand beneath him, and his eyes shot open, only to be met by the clouded darkness of the night sky. His muscles were stiff but he moved his arms around to feel his body. His clothes were wet, was it from the ocean? No, the consistency was thicker. The copper smell made its way into his nose again. His whole body froze the moment his hand landed on his neck. His breath hitched in his throat as he tried to let out a choked gasp. The soreness on his nape finally came to light. He felt the torn gashes on his neck coated and clotted in dried blood. He strained to recall what events had lead him to this moment but his head only throbbed in return. He shot up despite his muscles protests. His breath started to quicken and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He was in sheer panic mode, stranded in the middle of a beach, and covered in blood with an open gash on his neck. His hands shot around searching through his pockets until he came across his phone. He called the person he thought would help him calm down and handle this situation best. Even this late, by some stroke of luck, she picked up.

"Mari?" Yuuri forced out between sobs.

"Yuuri? Yuuri what's wrong? Are you home?"

"No, I... I don't know where I am."

"What do you mean you don't know where you are?"

"I just woke up on a beach and," Yuuri tried to gasp out between breaths, "and I can't remember what happened... or how I got here... I need you to come as quick as you can... Neechan please."

"Okay okay, just turn the location on on your phone and I should be able to find you quick, okay? Until then just stay with me. I need you to breathe, Yuuri"

"O- Okay"

Yuuri was covered in a mix of dry blood and tears. No, it wasn't just dry anymore. The wound had opened back up in his panic. His breathing quickened and more tears started to fall.

"Yuuri?!" Mari tried her best to sound calm but her own panic broke through "Yuuri I need you to breathe with me. In... out... in.... out...."

Yuuri couldn't focus on her words, only the stars that began to dance across his vision and the numbing pain at his throat. Her voice became more and more distant, until it ceased to be heard at all. 


	2. Out From the Shadows

Yuuri slowly slipped out of unconsciousness. His eyes kept closed as his slowly felt around and realized he was in his bed. His mind flashed glimpses of memories of the dream he just woke from. He was on the beach... the silhouette... the seagull... and then the teeth at his throat. A shiver went down his spine at the phantom feeling from the memory, and with the movement he felt a pull at his neck. His body froze and his eyes shot open, he slowly raised his hand to his neck. His fingers grazed-

"Hey! Don't mess with those!" 

Yuuri shot up and his body scolded him, he found his sister standing in his bedroom doorway with a bowl in her hands.

"I'm sorry I scared you, but those stitches were a pain in the ass, I'm kind of out of practice."

Stitches? Was it really a dream?

"What.... what happened to me?"

"Well while I was racing down to the beach and still on the phone with you I guess you fell unconscious. I can see why, you lost a lot of blood. I picked you up and carried you to the car and laid you down in the back seat, you still didn't wake up. Not when I was cleaning up your wound, not even when I was stitching you up. I can't say I'm surprised, you were always stubborn." Mari let out a slight laugh, worry still painted all over her face.

"Do you..." Yuuri slowly spoke, trying to grasp the events of his night, "Do you have any idea what happened?" 

"I was hoping you could tell me once you woke up, you were panicking so hard over the phone I couldn't get you to slow down and talk to me." Yuuri was silent and Mari heaved a sigh, moving to sit at the end of Yuuri's bed, "Do you really not remember anything?"

"I have.. pieces of things. But I don't know if those things actually happened or if I just dreamed them, but," The feeling of the teeth at his neck flashed in his mind again and Yuuri's eyes screwed shut, "I don't know! I can't explain what I think I know because it's impossible! It doesn't make since!"

"Yuuri..."

"Ah good, you're awake." The siblings head snapped in the direction of their mother in his doorway. "How's he doing?"

"He doesn't know what happened."

Hiroko let out a small sigh "We'll have to start from the beginning then. Yuuri, I neglected to tell you this for so long because I didn't want to add to your anxiety, but I was wrong to."

"Mom.."

She moved to kneel at the side of his bed, "When I was a young girl, my best friend got into an accident and she passed away. They never disclosed exactly what happened to her, I was grieving too much to question why. When I went to the funeral they had an open casket so I stayed near her for a little while. When my tears cleared and I could finally see, my eyes fell to her neck." At that, Yuuri let out a shaky breath, "They tried her best to cover it, but I could see what was left of the gashes at her torn throat. The tears came flooding back at that, and I couldn't see that well anymore. When I was home that night I told my mother what I saw, and she sat me down to have this talk."

She looked up at Yuuri and wiped a tear from his cheek, he didn't even realize he had been crying.

She took a deep breath and continued "She told me of creatures beyond our imaginations, told me that more existed than just humans. Then she specifically told me about what attacked my friend. They're called vampires. I know you've probably heard your fair share of folklore, but here's the truth. Yes, they feed on blood. No, they don't burn once in contact with the sun's rays, they're just more susceptible to sun burn. Yes, they thrive at night, they're strongest then, and it's easier to hunt. I've known vampires that feed on humans often, knowing how to effectively do it without killing them. I've known vampires who are strictly animal feeders. And I've known few vampires who feed to kill, they get a high off of it. These days there's less of those kind, and those are usually just the newer vampires. Yuuri, I'm positive that's what attacked you. But there's an issue here... Mari, tell him what you saw when you found him."

Mari gulped loudly and took a moment before speaking, "Yuuri, when I found you, I found blood on your mouth."

Yuuri just stared at her, "So what? What does that mean?"

Hiroko held Yuuri's hand, "The way vampires turn other people is they feed the human their blood, and then they kill them. Yuuri, you lost so much blood, there's no way you could've survived that attack."

"So... that means..." Yuuri choked out, tears were pouring down his face now. "I'm..." he started to choke on his own words "...a" his ears began to ring, "v-vampire."

Mari scooted up the bed and grabbed Yuuri's hand while his mother sat up on the bed to hold him.

"No!" Yuuri screamed, he shoved his mother harder than he meant to and she flew into the headboard. In the blink of an eye he was at his desk, clenching the edge with his hands, cracking the wood. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck," he murmured "this isn't happening. This isn't. I'm not. It's a dream. It's all just a dream. I'm not!"

"Yuuri," Mari started.

"SHUT UP" Yuuri erupted and whipped around, breaking the desk, "YOU BOTH HAVE SAID ENOUGH."

Yuuri collapsed to his knees. He aggressively wiped at his tears and ran his hands in his hair, gripping onto it. His choked sobs became full blown screams. He didn't know what to feel, he was feeling everything at once. Rage, confusion, sorrow, conflict, and that barely was scratching at the surface. He couldn't be what attacked him. Why did it attack him in the first place? Why would it... turn him? Did it feel bad and didn't want to leave him to die? Or did he just want him to suffer in this new world without guidance? He couldn't piece it together. He couldn't understand. None of it had been a dream, that's all he could be sure of now. He couldn't think. His mind was racing at five hundred miles an hour. All he could do was feel the vomit creeping up, feel how his throat scratched with each choked sob, how new tears burned in the place of where he scratched the old ones away, how he could hear. He could hear everything. He could hear his mother and sister whispering to each other, he could hear their quickened heartbeats. He could hear the guests' footsteps, awakened and startled at the commotion. He could hear his dog curled up in his parents' room, whimpering. He stretched it even further. He could even hear the ocean waves crashing. The ocean, that snapped him back into reality, "No no no no" he muttered to himself. He suddenly felt his mother's hands at his cheeks. He slowly pulled his hands away from his hair, bringing his body up from its keeled position to look into her eyes. She had streaks of tears running down her cheeks. He listened into her heartbeat, and she was scared. She was scared of him. He rushed backwards to put distance between them. It was then he caught a whiff of the soup Mari had brought in earlier and he nearly wretched. He couldn't be here. He had to get out. He had to run. 

So he ran.

\----------

Yuuri found himself back at the beach. It was only there that he could just focus on the soft crash of the ocean waves, the slight breeze blowing against his skin, the smell of the salt rising off of the ocean, the feel of the grains beneath him. He traced thoughtlessly in the sand, letting all of this bring him down from his panic attack. He tried to more calmly process everything, but he realized there was nothing calm about his situation. This is what had become of the life he had been given. He was a monster, something to be feared, something that fed on blood. 

Something that fed on blood. 

That thought made him gulp. How was he supposed to feed? To hurt other people, even animals? The thought made his heart throb and his brain ache. He didn't want to think about it. There was no way out and he didn't want to deal with it. He'd rather suffer and hurt himself instead of hurting another living thing, he couldn't be responsible for another's pain, not when he could hold the burden himself. 

He sighed as he laid back into the sand and he gazed up into the night sky, admiring each star and its beauty, its fire. He could relate, he felt something new burning inside of him. His muscles ached to run and move, he felt a new energy in his veins, he had a new fire of his own inside of him that burned inside of him. He didn't know how to cool it or shrink it, he didn't know if there was a way to do so. A dark part of his mind wondered if he even wanted to shrink it, but he shook that thought away as soon as it came. 

He pulled out the stitches from his neck as they served no purpose for his healed neck. He dug his fingers into the sand and balled his hands into fists. He closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly rose up to stand. He trailed off the beach and onto the streets, needing the sounds of the night life to drown out his thoughts. He soon found his ears being filled with sounds of trashy club music, drinks being poured, and laughter of the tipsy patrons from the bars around him. He suddenly heard his name being called from behind him and he whipped around searching for the source, his eyes meeting a familiar and friendly face with its excited smile.

"Phichit!"

"Dude, you rarely come out with me, let alone by yourself." Phichit said with an excited chuckle, pulling Yuuri into a tight hug, "I've missed you and your sick moves on the dance floor." He winked and Yuuri knew he would've flushed if he could've. "Why don't you hang out with me for a while? We can hit a club or two, dance for a little bit."

Normally Yuuri would've protested, but he knew he couldn't go home and face his family, himself, or his thoughts. "Sure," a smile tugged at Yuuri's lips, "why not?"

Phichit jumped excitedly and grabbed Yuuri by the wrist, leading him to a club they usually frequented together. They were immediately assaulted by the music, more for Yuuri's sensitive ears than for Phichit. Phichit kept his grip on Yuuri's wrist as he dragged him onto the dance floor. Once he found a good spot for them he took Yuuri's other wrist, sweeping them along into a rhythm that matched the music. 

They continued like that for a while, hips swaying to the beat. As they grew sweatier, Yuuri realized that Phichit smelled amazing. He smelled incredibly sweet, and Yuuri couldn't get enough of it. Yuuri brought himself closer to Phichit and put his hands on Yuuri's chest and slowly moved them down to his waist, wrapping his fingers around his friends sides, pulling them closer together. Yuuri locked eyes with Phichit in an intense stare, and he noticed Phichit's pupils dilated. Their bodies were pressed together, grinding against each other. Yuuri brought his hand up and gently brushed Phichit's hair back, snaking his hand to rest on the back of his friend's head. He slowly moved his face to Phichit's jaw, running his nose along his friends jawline. His nose ran a trail down Phichit's neck down to his nape, and Yuuri took a deep breath through his nose, mouth opening a little at the smell. He felt his fangs creep out for the first time, running his tongue across them. He laid light kisses on Phichit's nape, slowly increasing the aggressiveness, starting to leave little red marks and bruises behind. He ran his tongue on his nape and Phichit led out a small gasp, wrapping his hands around Yuuri's waist and pulling him as close as he could. One of Yuuri's fangs grazed Phichit's nape and they both froze in place. Yuuri's eyes shot open as he shot upright and separated him and his friend.

"I-" Yuuri tried to say something, anything, but he didn't know what he was doing himself, "I'm, I'm so sorry, I, I have to go." Yuuri darted towards the front of the club.

"Yuuri!" He heard his friend call after him, but he was out of the doors in the blink of an eye. He ran and ran and ran with no direction clear in his mind. He crashed against the familiar doors of a building he knew too well. He let out a shaky sob as he reached his hand into his pocket, grabbing his keys and inserting them into the lock. "This has to help," he spoke to himself, "it just has to."

He found his way to his locker and took out the spare pair of workout clothes and skates that he always kept here. He changed quickly and laced up his skates tight and slipped his guards on. He slipped them off and put them on the rink's wall once he reached the rink. He found comfort in the familiar sound of the blades scraping across the ice. He found himself slipping into one of his old routines from before he retired, filled with too much energy to just take warm up laps. He used it to up the difficulty of his routine, adding more jumps, each being a quad that he landed with pristine perfection. He filled it with combinations and spins and jumps, forcing every single emotion to explode through the piece. It was like he could hear the music in his mind, screaming at him to push himself, to move, to dance. By the time he reached his ending pose he breathed out, not at all tired. The stamina he possessed before had increased exponentially. He dropped to his knees and curled into himself, breaking into a loud sobs and clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. He let his tears fall onto the ice. He embraced the cool touch of the ice, contrasting the hot energy that bloomed inside of him. The strong ball of energy hadn't decreased, even with all the events of the night. He was curled up on the ice for so long he lost track of time, he just cried and cried and cried, until he only choked out dry sobs.

This was his life now. He was a monster, and he didn't know how he was supposed to control himself. He didn't know how he was supposed to control this sickening hunger inside him. The only thing he was sure of was that this was his life now, and he had to live with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit is my all time favorite, so I had to add him. I hope you all enjoyed him, although his appearance was short! Maybe he'll reappear later, we'll just have to see how this all plays out ;) I'm also so sorry for the lack of Victor in this chapter, I stayed up at night trying to figure out how to fit him in this chapter without leaving the og plan, but he'll be back so don't worry! See you next time :)


	3. Sink Down, into The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh sorry for the late update, I'm in a show right now so my free time is limited, but I hope this might make it up to you!

Yuuri felt sharp thorns of hunger wrapping around his stomach, accompanied by the dull ache in his tight muscles. He still hasn't fed. His mom has come to him dozens of times trying to help, but she doesn't even know where to start, not that he would budge if she did. Yuuri tried to slowly sit up on his bed, moving his legs to hang over the edge. He slowly pushed himself to his feet, only to collapse as soon as he tried to take a step. He sighed in anguish, but continued to slowly crawl to the bathroom. Once he got through the doorway on his hands and knees he gripped onto the porcelain counter, hoisting himself up to rest most of his weight on his forearms. He balanced himself albeit shakily. He took a deep breath and slowly craned his neck to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were a bloodshot red. Not the usual post cry red, he was too dehydrated to cry. It was a hungry red, pupils dilated, pulse slightly visible if you looked hard enough. His fangs made indents into his lips, unable to shrink back when this famished. He was used to the dull ache it caused his gums to rest in. His hair was disheveled, he hadn't showered in days, he couldn't get himself to leave his bed with the depression he was in, but he couldn't take the filth anymore. He carefully made his way to the shower, shifting his weight from the counter to the wall, sliding along it. He cranked the knob as hot as it could go, and didn't wait for it to warm. He perched himself on the top of the toilet and peeled his days old clothes off. He swung his legs over and crouched down in the bottom of the shower, curling into a ball on the tile flooring. He let the cool water coat his body, trying to find energy within the temperature. As he felt the water warm, he grabbed the shampoo and lathered it in his hair, massaging his scalp. He didn't feel any better, any less disgusting. He took the bottle of soap and unscrewed the whole cap. He poured it over himself, rubbing the suds into his pores. When that didn't help he scraped at his skin, helplessly trying to removed he impurities, but they were within him. Nothing he could ever do fix the man, no, the monster, he had become. He let the steaming water burn into his now raw skin. He let out dry sobs; he felt like he hadn't stopped sobbing since he woke up on that beach, scared, bloody, and alone. Completely, utterly, alone. Without help. Just like he was now. 

He reached the knob to turn off the water, listening to the last drops run into the drain. He perched himself back on the top of the toilet and shook his hair off with a towel. He threw on a robe and crawled back to his room.

He didn't make it to the bed.

By the time he made it to the middle of his bed room floor, a searing pain coursed through him. He lifted himself onto his knees, back arching and chest seeming as if the heavens had been pulling it up. Yuuri's mouth was gaped open as he tried to scream in pain but could only get out pained croaks coming from the back of his throat. He unclenched his eyes but he could only see red. All he could hear was the ringing in his own ears. 

And then it stopped.

He collapsed and started breathing intensely. When he finally caught his breath. He opened his eyes again. He slowly rose up from his laying position on the floor, moving to stand on his feet. He felt invigorated, limitless, energized.

He felt hungry. 

There was now a heat in his stomach that coursed into his veins, forcing his movements. 

He moved to his closet, picking out a pair of dark jeans and a fitted black button up and a pair of boots, throwing them on. He strode to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

His eyes were wild, pupils dilated, a new crimson tint added to the soft brown. 

He grabbed his gel and brushed his hair back. He took one last look at himself and smirked something devious, and slowly dragged his tongue across his fangs. The ache in his gums was now a fire.

He had reached his limit. His body had cracked.

He leaned into the mirror, gripping the counter. 

"You're weak, you know that? Disgustingly weak." He spoke to his own reflection. He then let out a deep, dark, terrifying chuckle, pushing himself away from the counter. 

He sauntered down the hall and out the door, ignoring the calls of his sister behind him. 

\-------

Yuuri found himself back at the same night club he visited with Phichit, but he pushed the memory back in his mind. He was leaning against the bar top sipping on his whiskey when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found his eyes meeting violate ones. They belonged to a girl with long shining dark hair and tanned skin, Yuuri licked his lips subconsciously. 

"Hello," she started, an alluring spark in her eyes, "would you like to dance?"

Yuuri smirked, "That would be lovely." He said, shooting her a wink that she lightly blushed at.

She lead him out into the middle of the dance floor, once she turned to face him she pulled him close to her, placing her hands on his neck. He found his own hands on her waist, still boring his now crimson tinted eyes into her own soft violets. They found a steady rhythm together and he pulled her tight to her, nipping on her earlobe and getting a nose full of her sent. 

"Why don't we get out of here?" He said in what he intended to be a whisper but was rather difficult to achieve in battling the thump of the music. 

The woman flushed harder and could only nod in response. This time it was Yuuri leading her out of the dance floor and out the door, feeling the sudden breeze invigorate him along with the night. They walked hand in hand until Yuuri found an unlit alleyway. He made his way through and swiftly pushed the woman onto the wall, pinning both her wrists on the brick beside her head, pushing his lips against her own. He moaned into her mouth, wildly anticipating what he knew would come next. He started with kisses leading from the corner of her mouth, to her cheek, then her jawline, down her neck, and to her pulse point. He took in her smell again, fangs elongating. He looked her in the eyes as his pupils dilated along with hers.

"Don't scream." He said in a commanding voice that resonated in her brain.

He was back to her neck in a flash. He licked at her pulse point, and planted his lips there, sucking on the tender skin. He dragged his tongue along his fangs before sinking them in, and he heard a hiss of pain from the woman. He moved his hands from her wrists and placed one hand at the small of her back and the other around the back of her neck. He used that hand to crane her head more, giving him better access to her neck. He let the warm liquid slide down his throat, quenching the thirst and relieving himself of the pain he had been feeling for weeks. He couldn't break away from her, not for a second. He felt his victim sinking down, he gripped her and slid down with her, unwilling to let go. He never wanted to give this up. The energy. The feeling. The warmth. The taste. Not for a second.

\------

Viktor strolled along a street basking in the full moon and the cool breeze the night brought. He wasn't really sure what street he was on, but it wasn't like it was easy to get lost in such a small town as Hasetsu anyhow. Suddenly he caught a whiff of a strong scent in the air.

Blood.

He followed the trail the sent had created and it lead him to an unlit alleyway. He hastily walked down the long alley and came to a halt. He found an unfamiliar vampire feeding on a woman, whom looked rather pale. Was there really another vampire in Hasetsu? He pushed the thought aside as he cleared his throat. 

The other vampire slowly extracted his fangs from his victim and rested her against the wall. He stood up and turned towards Viktor with a confident stance. He slowly sauntered over to Viktor.

The vampire eyed Viktor up and down, "Can I help you?" He asked Viktor in a low, controlled voice. Viktor eyed the vampire. He had raven black hair that had been pushed back, he was obviously a native Japanese, he had chocolate brown eyes that were tinted with a fierce red. He had... a lot of blood on his mouth.

"You're kind of a messy eater," Viktor replied, "if you keep it up like that you could get yourself killed."

The other vampire let out a low chuckle and started a slow circle around Viktor, eyeing him up. "And what are you gonna do about that? Hm?" He came back around in front of Viktor to face him again, arms crossed and feet planted shoulder width apart, unafraid, unwavering. "Oh, where are my manners? Did you want a taste?" Viktor suddenly found his face centimeters away from the other vampire's. The other vampire placed his hand below Viktor's chin, stroking his jawline with his pointer finger and dragging Viktor's lower lip down with his thumb. Before Viktor could react his found the other vampire's lips pressed against his own, but he couldn't pull away. The other vampire opened up his mouth and Viktor found his hands gripping the other vampire's waist and licking into his mouth, trying to take every last drop from inside of his mouth and on his tongue. This wasn't about this blood, though. This was about this vampire, this vampire that had just sparked Viktor's interest for the first time in an unknown amount of decades. Much to his distress, the other vampire pulled away.

"You wanna know something?" He asked, a coy smirk on his lips. Viktor could only nod as a response. The other vampire leaned right into his ear and whispered, "I'm still hungry." 

Viktor couldn't even blink before he felt a sharp pain in his neck, and then a comforting rush of warmth down his spine that made his knees threaten to buckle. He could feel the heat at his name, the blistering heat that could warm his whole body. Another familiar heat pooled in his groin, gripping the other vampire's hips tight enough to leave bruises and pulling him against him, desperate for any kind of friction. 

"Pl... agh... please.." It was all Viktor could say, and he wasn't sure what he was begging for, but then the other vampire tugged and sucked hard. It took every muscle in Viktor's body to not fall right there, to succumb to this mysterious creature's will. He can't remember the last time he felt anything like this. This want, this desire, this attraction, this heat, this thirst. 

All too soon the other vampire extracted his fangs from Viktor's neck, and came to look back at Viktor through thick lashes. He had even more blood on his mouth, which Viktor didn't think could have been possible. He also didn't think someone could look this beautiful like this, but this creature could. 

"You taste delicious." The other vampire said, voice barely coming above a whisper, "Almost more delicious than you look." He said with a wink, hands finding Viktor's ass and squeezing it slightly. Viktor couldn't help the whimper that escape his throat, and the other vampire chuckled at it. "I didn't think you'd come undone so easily, but I must tell you it's a rather exquisite sight."

"You should see yourself right now." Viktor said with a wink. 

The other vampire let out another soft chuckle, this one less devious than the last. He placed his hand under Viktor's chin again, stroking his jawline, "I'm Yuuri, by the way." He said in that smooth tone that could make a god melt, again barely breaking a whisper. 

"Viktor." Was all the could say to that.

"Ah," Yuuri said, slowly bringing himself away from the man, "well Viktor, someone ought to clean that up." Yuuri said coyly, head tilting to his victim from earlier. 

Viktor turned around to look at her, and back to Yuuri, but he was gone. 

Viktor stared dumbfounded out into the darkness of the alleyway stretch. He tested the name on his tongue, "Yuuri." He said putting emphasis on the "r", "You truly are something else."

He walked over to the woman and sat beside her, waiting for her to awake so he could take her home and make sure she was safe.

"Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. Until we meet again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sara, you deserved better than the fate I gave you. I hope you all enjoyed this! I tried my diggity darndest, please do believe me. I always have a hard time getting from point A to B but I hope I didn't disappoint you greatly lol. See you next time!


	4. People Are Strange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think I abandoned this fic? Surprise! I'm so sorry y'all, I got so busy with all these different shows but I'm finally done with theatre for the year and I'll be done with school soon, so hopefully it won't take me another month to update. If you don't remember what happened, this chapter provides a summary of chapters 1 and 2 but you might want to reread 3, but it's a quick read because I'm not good at writing in great lengths. I'll stop talking now, enjoy!

Yuuri woke up the next morning expecting to feel the same paining hunger he felt for weeks, but was shocked to find he didn't. He shot up to a sitting position in his bed, staring into the room dimly lit by the sunlight filtering in through his curtains. He tried to recall the events after his shower but came up blank. He slowly got up but felt no soreness or stiffness in his muscles, and he stalked over to the bathroom. He flipped the light on and was met by his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know what he was wearing, didn't remember putting it on. His hair had gel remaining but the bedhead made it fly in different directions. None of that mattered in comparison to the blood on his face.

He felt his stomach drop at the sight, it was long dried and smeared all over the bottom half of his face and on his neck. He pried his eyes away from the sight and raked his hands through his hair, feeling tears prick in his eyes. He fell to his knees trying to get the memories of last night to come to him but he couldn't remember a single detail. He doesn't know what he hurt, who he hurt. He hopes it wasn't a human. He doesn't even want to think about the possibility of having killed someone. He can't help the thought surfacing to his mind though, his body shudders and the tears start to fall. He heard a knock on the door.

"Yuuri?" He could hear his sister calling his name, "Yuuri let me in."

"It's open." He croaked out.

He kept his head hung down but he heard his sister turn the door handle and then close it behind her. He saw her legs as she knelt down in front of him.

"D-" Yuuri tried to start, having to force the words out of him, "Do you know what happened last night?"

He could hear Mari sigh, "I don't know Yuuri, last night you barged out the front door without a glance my way. You wouldn't answer any calls or texts I sent to your phone. And I guess by the time you got back I was asleep."

Yuuri let out a shaky breath, unsure how to put the pieces together. Not that he had any pieces in the first place. 

"I would offer you some water but I don't really know how much that would help."

"Hell if I know either."

"Listen kid, if anyone died or if something seriously went wrong, I would've heard it in the news by now, which I haven't. I don't want you to worry about it to much, I don't think you've done any real damage." 

Yuuri let out a weak chuckle, "Worry is my middle name."

Mari laughed at that "I heard that."

\-------

Viktor decided not to sleep that night. Well, not really decided. He just couldn't. His brain was riddled with thoughts of the mysterious vampire who was a messy eater, kissed Viktor, drank from Viktor, stole his heart, and disappeared off into the night. All without any warning. Yuuri. He never grew tired of saying his name, only growing more intrigued the more it rolled off his tongue. 

When the sun began to rise he heard his doorknob twist open and saw Yuri barge into the room.

"Knocking doesn't seem to be your strong suit, does it?" Viktor said with a smirk.

"Where the hell did you run off to last night?" Yuri scowled.

"Well good morning to you too!"

"Oh cut it old fart, where were you? I thought we were going to get something to eat together."

"Well I was waiting around for you and I got restless, I needed some air so I went downtown. Out into the night life and all that." 

"And?"

"And I ran into the most delectable piece of eye candy, who shockingly also happened to be a vampire."

"What." Yuri deadpanned.

"I know!" Viktor squealed, "Isn't it exciting? I'll spare your innocent little ears of the details-"

"I'm 364 years old!" Yuri protested.

"Like a new born baby! Anywho, in the midst of all that excitement I never got anything to eat myself, so I would like to go out again to take care of that and also go back out looking for Yuuri."

"Who?"

"Oh, I guess that is rather confusing." Viktor said, finger resting on his chin, "Aha! We'll just have to call you Yurio!"

"Never in 15 millennia shit face."

"You always did have such a colorful vocabulary. Are you coming out with me or not?"

"And watch you fawn over some freak who shares my name?" Yuri scoffed, "I'll pass. I went out last night without you anyways, I'm fine for tonight."

"Well if you insist!" Viktor chimed, "Don't wait up for me, don't burn the house down."

"No promises jack ass."

"Colorful!"

\-------

The first thing Yuuri felt he had to do was text Phichit. They hadn't talked since the night of the incident and he felt he owed his friend some kind of explanation. He just didn't know how much of the truth he should tell his friend. 

Yuuri Kastuki

Hey... Can we meet up somewhere and talk? I miss you and I feel like I owe you an explanation.

Phichit Chulanont 

Of course!!! Meet me inside of Manny's Café in half an hour?

Yuuri felt a weight lift off his shoulders a little at the cheeriness of his friends text.

Yuuri Katsuki

Sounds like a plan!

Phichit Chulanont

Awesome :) :)

Yuuri threw on a gray t shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse and made his way down to the café. As he was walking he couldn't keep his mind off of last night. He still couldn't remember any actual events, but he had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't seem to shake. Like that feeling you get when you had a nightmare but don't recall anything that happened in it, you just have a vague feeling that it was bad. 

Suddenly he found himself in front of Manny's, so he went inside and ordered a green tea and sat and waited for Phichit. He fidgeted with his nails, debating how much of the truth he should tell Phichit. Logically he know he couldn't keep this secret from his best friend forever, but he didn't want his friend to shun him for what he was. For the monster he was doomed to be. He knew that Phichit loved him no matter what, but what if this was where he drew the line? He was fidgeting with the cardboard around his cup when he looked up and saw Phichit, adorning that 100 watt smile he always had on his face. 

"Yuuri! I've missed you!" Phichit plopped down in the chair across from Yuuri, Yuuri noticed the hint of worry in his friend's face.

Yuuri let out a small sigh, "I've missed you too. I- I think I owe you and explanation about the other night. I just don't know how to go about all of this."

"Yuuri, you can always tell me anything, you know that?" Phichit grabbed Yuuri's hand reassuringly. 

"You might want to save that for after I tell you this." Yuuri sighed, staring down at his untouched tea that was going cold. 

"Phichit," he began, "This is going to sound insane and impossible, but I just need you to wait until I'm finished with this story until I'm done." Phichit nodded, and squeezed his friends hand reassuringly. 

"The other night I was at Minako's studio, and I locked it up for the night and made my way home. I passed the beach and it was a beautiful night so I thought I'd take a stroll along the shore. Some distance away I saw a silhouette of a figure, and a seagull scared me from behind. But when I turned around I was assaulted. All I remember was a searing pain in my neck, and then it all went black. I woke up later on the beach and felt gashes and blood on my neck and I could taste blood in my mouth. I started to have a panic attack and called Mari, telling her I was at the beach, and then I passed out. I woke up later with a stitched up neck and Mari coming into my room. Later my mom came in to tell me a story about a friend who passed away but when she went to see the body she saw gashes in her friends neck. She confronted her mom about it and her mom told her a story about these creatures of the night, called vampires. I'm sure you know the basic gist about that folklore, but Phichit, it isn't folklore. My mom told me that there was too much blood loss for me to survive. And then I remembered the blood in my mouth along with the blood loss and I realized, I was one of them. I didn't know what to do, so I ran out of my house. That's when I ran into you. I needed a distraction, you were my distraction. And we were dancing and sweating and all I could hear was the thump thinly of your heart and all I could smell was the scent of your blood. I was intoxicated by it. And we were grinding and I was lost in the moment and I found myself at the nape of your neck but my fang grazed against your neck and I realized what I was doing. That's why I had to leave. I ran to the skating rink and tried to vent all my feelings out into skating but I couldn't shake it and I couldn't do anything and I collapsed on the ice. After that I locked myself in my house and starved myself. Eventually I got used to the pain I felt, the stiffness in my muscles, eventually all I could do was crawl. One night I was crawling to my bathroom to take a shower and when I got back to my bedroom I was in searing pain and I didn't remember anything after that. I woke up this morning and the pain was gone, and I could walk again. But I don't remember anything from last night Phichit. I just have this sinking feeling in my stomach that I can't shake, and I knew you were the only one I could talk to. And I knew I owed you an explanation about the other night. So, now we're here."

"Do you sparkle in the sunlight?" Phichit said with a cocked eyebrow.

"What? No!" Yuuri said, dumbfounded, "This isn't Twilight you nerd. I've found the whole sunlight thing is just folklore. Is that really all you have to say to this?"

"Yuuri, you're my best friend. If you grew scales and turned into a lizard man during a full moon I wouldn't think anything else of you. I care so much about you. And with that, why are you starving yourself?"

"I can't hurt an animal, much less a person. The thought makes me sick to my stomach, I don't know how I'd live with the guilt if I accidentally killed someone."

"Yuuri," Phichit squeezed his hand again, "You know you don't have it in you, you have me kill the spiders whenever I come over." Phichit said with a laugh, "You know if you ever need it, I can provide for you. I'm always here for you."

Yuuri furrowed his brows and shook his head, "Phichit, I don't know what I'm like when I'm in this state. I obviously drank last night but I don't know what happened or what I did. Mari said if I killed anyone she would've hurt it on the news, so I'm pretty sure I didn't kill someone. I still don't know what I did though. And I could never hurt you."

Phichit sighed at his friend, "You seriously don't remember anything?"

"No, not after my shower."

"Well, shit."

Yuuri let out a weak laugh, staring at his cold tea, "Yes, shit indeed." 

"Yuuri," Phichit brought his attention back to him, "We're going to get through this. You're going to get through this."

Yuuri sighed, "I sure hope so."

Yuuri turned his gaze to the window, where he was met with a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. When they made eye contact, those blue eyes widened and the man's jaw dropped. He could see the man mouth what looked like his name. He felt his eyes locked on that blue, he couldn't look away. 

Something felt familiar about this man, about those eyes. But he didn't know how, this man was nothing but a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I don't leave y'all hanging for ten years. Feel free to yell at me. Anyways my Tumblr is sugarlipx if you care at all. See you next time!


	5. Who Are You Really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I took another month to update. I won't even make excuses, I'm just the worst. But here's more fic! I love you all I'm so sorry

Viktor stared into the eyes of the man that had left him in a confused daze just the night before. Those eyes he stared into looked just as confused as they state he had been left in. Viktor was still as confused, if not more. This Yuuri was... different. He wore his hair unstyled, he had glasses, dressed casually, and he had a different overall demeanor. None of the control and fierceness he held the last time they faced. He looked like a deer in headlights, unknowing of the man on the other side of the glass. Suddenly Viktor felt nervous, unsure. He clenched his fist as he tried to dig deeper into the other man's stare. As this continued, he noticed Yuuri's friend had turn around to look at him, but he couldn't break the gaze he held with Yuuri. Viktor opened his mouth as if to say something, he knew he wanted to, but he couldn't even get his feet to move from the place they had been cemented to. He clamped his jaw back shut and forcibly tore his gaze away from Yuuri's, and hurriedly walked away from the glass windows of the café.

That couldn't have been his Yuuri, could it? His Yuuri held a piercing red gaze that you couldn't help but fall apart under. His Yuuri held himself like he knew he could make you bend to his will. His Yuuri didn't wear glasses or have shaggy hair. His Yuuri wasn't the man he saw through the glass. 

But this was his Yuuri.

The Yuuri he knew was the Yuuri who lived in the shadows. This Yuuri is the Yuuri that basks in the sun's rays. 

This didn't really faze him, really it only served to drive him more. This other side of Yuuri was just another side for him to learn all about. It was another part of the game he was determined to keep playing. He knew that if he was going to keep playing, he'd need a plan.

\-------

"What the hell was that?" Phichit had turned to look back at his friend, who was still staring at the spot across the glass where the mysterious man stood seconds ago.

Yuuri was left staring at the glass too, dumbfounded and slightly shaken. "I don't know, I thought maybe you knew him." 

Phichit openly chuckled at his friend's obliviousness, "I don't think that piercing gaze was staring into my soul."

Yuuri tore his gaze away from the glass to lightly shove his friend, blush crawling from his cheeks down to his chest, "Phichit!" he whined.

"I'm just telling it how I sees it," Phichit said with a shrug, "but really, you have no idea who that was?"

"Not to my knowledge," Yuuri sighed, rubbing his temples, "but that seems to be the ongoing theme in my life."

"Hmm, maybe he was someone you met last night," Phichit teased with an eyebrow wiggle, "maybe you got lucky." He winked at his friend, whose face was blushing a deep crimson.

"Phichit!" Yuuri gawked, "I don't know much about... about that, but I'm pretty sure I'd know if I did anything like that."

"I'm just yanking your chain," his friend giggled, "but I am serious about you maybe having met him last night. I mean I've never seen him before, so he can't be familiar to the town. Also last night was your first blackout. But, there is another explanation." Yuuri's friend said the last sentence a little softer, turning his eyes down to his cooling beverage.

Yuuri's gaze rose to his friend's downcast eyes, "And what would that be?"

Phichit sighed, not really knowing where to take his thought from here, "I really don't know how probable this is, but, maybe he's the one who turned you."

Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat, "Well I mean, I guess it could be a possibility. I never really saw who it was. I had only seen his silhouette, and when he attacked me, well I didn't really catch a good glimpse of his face." Yuuri's eyes were downcast again, hands rubbing together anxiously, "I just don't think I ever want to see him again."

"Well really, it might be a good thing! I mean, you were kind of thrown into this life like a mento in a bottle of coke. Maybe it would be nice to have a little guidance."

"What, from the guy who assaulted me and thrusted me into this life?" Yuuri retorted sarcastically, "I think I'd rather eat one of your hamsters."

Phichit's eyes widened at the statement, "Yuuri Katsuki, you are not to eat one of my precious hamsters, those are my babies!"

Yuuri tried to shush his friend while simultaneously chuckling at Phichit's ridiculousness, "Phichit, I definitely don't wish to eat one of your hamsters. I don't think they have enough blood in them to provide a proper source of nutrients."

Phichit chuckled back, "Well I'm just glad I got you to crack a smile."

A chime came from Phichit's phone, startling them both. 

"Ah shit," his friend sighed, "I'm late for practice. I can call you afterwards, okay?" 

"Phichit I don't need to be coddled, I'll be just fine all by myself in my big scary inn." Yuuri chuckled, giving Phichit's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I know I know, I just missed my best friend, sue me." Phichit flashed Yuuri his trademark warm smile before he dashed out of the café.

"I missed you too." Yuuri murmured to himself as he stirred his untouched drink.

\-------

Viktor heard the chime of the café door and whipped his head around to see Yuuri's friend hurriedly come out of the café. Viktor silently followed for about a block or two before he clamped a hand over the man's mouth and wrapped his other arm around the man's stomach, pulling him faster than the human eye could follow to an alleyway where no one would see them.

Viktor had the man up against a wall, and when the man's eyes and brain had caught up with his surroundings, he started shouting against Viktor's palm.

Viktor shushed the man, releasing a haze over his mind. In a matter of seconds the man's eyes were glazed over and his limbs grew limp. Viktor did what he would normally do, putting one hand on his lower back and the other behind his head for support. 

"What is your name?"

"Phichit Chulanont." The man uttered in a monotone voice.

"Who were you in the café with?"

"Yuuri Katsuki."

Viktor's teeth gritted and he felt his hands tighten their grip on the man, Phichit.

"How do you know Yuuri?"

"We met when he used to figure skate competitively, we were apart of the same club. He's my best friend."

"Yuuri skates?" Viktor said, his brow furrowing.

"Used to." Phichit repeated, "I tried to stop him from retiring but he was set. I couldn't bare to part from my best friend and my coach, Celestino, seemed to understand that. We both uprooted to Hasetsu and Yuuri moved back home."

"So Yuuri does live here?"

"Hasetsu is his hometown, his family runs a hot spring called Yutopia."

Viktor was growing more and more excited the more he found out about his Yuuri, the one outside of the shadows. He figured this was enough information for now, hoping he'd be able to learn more from Yuuri himself. 

"Alright, Phichit, you are going to go about your day forgetting this conversation ever happened," Viktor's ears caught on to Phichit's languid heartbeat, causing him to remember he hadn't gotten to eat the night before, "But before I let you go..."

Viktor took hold of Phichit's wrist, and looked into the man's glazed over gray eyes, "Thank you." He said before he sank his fangs into the tan wrist, letting the blood smoothly trail down his throat as he heard Phichit let out a content sigh.

\-------

Yuuri was curled up in his bed writhing in pain when Phichit ran into his room, breathless from running over after a panicked call from a pain wracked Yuuri. Since their talk at the café, Phichit had been trying for weeks to help Yuuri come up with ways to feed without hurting anyone. They tried animals, but it never helped Yuuri feel better, he would say it just made him feel hungrier. Phichit was running out of ideas and options, and now he was kneeling on his best friend's bedside, trying to comfort him in anyway he knew how, but truthfully he didn't know how. 

Phichit wasn't exactly an expect in vampirism either, but he knew it must be much worse for his friend who had been thrust into this new life. All he could do was soothingly run his fingers through his friend's hair and tell him it'll all be alright. 

"Phichit," his friend breathed out, and Phichit was snapped out of his thoughts, "wh-what are you even doing here?"

"Yuuri," Phichit said with a furrowed brow, "You called me."

"Fuck, I must of." Yuuri groaned, "I can't really focus on anything outside of the hung- AGH!"

Suddenly Yuuri's back was arching into the air and he was yelling in pain even more and louder than he had earlier. He squirmed around a little until he suddenly stopped and fell back onto his bed. All noise had stopped, and Yuuri lay with his eyes closed, breathing even.

"Um, Yuuri?" Phichit said, hesitantly putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. 

Yuuri's eyes shot open and his head whipped in Phichit's directing, causing Phichit to rip his hand back. Yuuri's eyes were glowing red, seemingly staring into Phichit's soul.

Yuuri cracked a wide smile full of white teeth and sharp canines at his friend.

"Yuuri..." Phichit said warily, backing away slightly and rising slowly. 

As Phichit stood Yuuri rose to sit up, "Oh Phichit, I'm just so glad you're here!" his friend said in a chipper way, still predatorily staring at Phichit.

"Ah yea, on that note, I'm gonna head out." Phichit turned toward the door but Yuuri was blocking it. Phichit gawked, jaw dropped, and whipped his head back to Yuuri's now empty bed, and now back at Yuuri. 

Yuuri hummed and slowly stalked toward Phichit, like a predator cornering its prey. Phichit instinctively backed away until the back of his legs hit Yuuri's bed, causing him to stumble back to sit on the bed.

Before Phichit could move, Yuuri was on him, straddling his lap sliding his arms around his friend's neck.

All Phichit could do was look over the features of this new side of Yuuri. His eyes glowed red, and he sported a knowing smirk. 

Yuuri could tell where Phichit's gaze led, so he bared his teeth and dragged his tongue slowly over them, even slower over the tips of his canines. Phichit audibly gulped and shuddered beneath him, which caused Yuuri to let out a dark chuckle.

Yuuri pushed Phichit on to the bed, shifting them so Phichit laid fully splayed out and Yuuri towered over him. Yuuri still sat on Phichit's lap and had both his wrists pinned on either side of his head, preventing him from moving. Yuuri's face was barely an inch away from Phichit's, expression unreadable before he smirked again. 

Yuuri brought both of Phichit's wrists over the top of his head and used one hand to hold them down. He brought a finger from his other hand to Phichit's chin, softly tilting his head to give him better exposure to his neck.

"Yuuri," Phichit was frozen in place from shock. Oddly enough, he wasn't scared. He knew his best friend was inside there somewhere and would never let whoever this was hurt Phichit. Not too badly at least, "You know you don't want to do this." 

"Oh Phichit," Yuuri dragged a finger down the other's neck, feeling a quickened pulse thrum beneath his touch, "Poor, sweet, naive little Phichit. This is what I've wanted since our night together at the club. Don't you remember how good that felt." On the word 'good', Yuuri ground his hips into Phichits, causing Phichit to released a struggled grunt.

"Fuck okay, I don't know who you are, but you aren't Yuuri. And whatever the hell stunt you just pulled there, isn't what you're after."

Yuuri let out a sigh against Phichit's neck, causing him to shiver, "As much as you want to tell yourself that I'm not Yuuri, I am. Everyone has a dark side, even you. Mine has just finally been able to see the light."

Yuuri dragged his tongue in a long streak up Phichit's neck, and stopped at his ear, "Just give in Phichit. Give in to primal desires."

Phichit felt a familiar fog come over his brain and eyes, not being able to fight anymore, only being able to focus on the feeling.

Yuuri placed and open mouth kiss to Phichit's nape before he bore his teeth and sunk them in. Phichit let out a sharp gasp before the haze strengthened and his limbs were limp. The pain dissipated until a different kind of feeling took over, a feeling the back of his mind told him should definitely not be happening because of Yuuri. Phichit tried to keep all the protesting voices quiet, because at least he could help his friend. At least his friend wouldn't be in pain anymore. He slowly let himself slip into unconsciousness as Yuuri continued to feed, he just hoped he'd wake up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get me wrong, Phichit is deadass my favorite character he deserved better. Also the only ship is still viktuuri, yuuri was just hungry and Phichit just happened to be there. Sorry Phichit. Also I promise he won't die because I could never. Anyway hopefully I don't take another damn month to update. If you wanna come yell at me or something my Tumblr is sugarlipx


	6. I Bet You Didn't Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sophie only took a little over a week to update? Yes, yes I did, but the chapter is shorter because I kind of promised a friend she'd have it when she woke up. But then the other chapter should come next week soon too since I have a good lead in. Anyways enjoy I'll shut up now

Yuuri slowly felt the fire in his veins dissipate the more his hunger was filled. He became less and less zeroed in on the need and search for a meal and more aware of his surroundings. Coming down from his high meant he was suddenly aware of the fact that he had his teeth buried deep into someone's neck.

...whose neck?

He carefully retracted his fangs and shot up.

Phichit?

Phichit.

Yuuri was straddling his best friend. His best friend had bite marks on his neck. His best friend's blood was on Yuuri's face. Yuuri had just drank from his best friend. He doesn't know how he even got in this position.

As soon as he realizes all of this he lets out a horrified scream, to which his friend rudely wakes up to. 

Phichit shoots up but soon regrets it, dizzying from the lack of blood and feeling a headache come on. He knows he could be worse off, he could definitely be dead right now. 

They both hear a rushed pair of feet running to the door shortly before it swings open. Mari first looks at Yuuri, whose face is covered in blood and tears are streaming down his face. Then she looks at Phichit, who looks awfully pale and has blood coating his neck and staining Yuuri's sheets.

"Yuuri, what the fuck?"

"I-I... I don't..." He starts shakily, gaze shifting back to Phichit.

Mari rolls her eyes and grabs Yuuri by the collar of his shirt and pins him up against the wall where he can't see Phichit, where he can't be distracted. 

"Yuuri, what. Did. You. Do?" 

"Mari I don't know!" Yuuri yells, thrashing against his sister in anger, "I can't remember a single god damn thing!"

Mari lets go of his shirt, braces her hands against his shoulders, and shoves him back into the wall, "Yuuri, Yuuri just look at me okay? Look at me. I need you to take three deep breaths okay?" Mari motions in and out while she breathes with him.

"Yuuri I need you to listen to me. Starving yourself like this isn't just painful for you, you put the people around you in danger. We tried to ignore it after your last episode but now you've gone and attacked your best friend."

"Mari-" Phichit tried to interject, but Mari whipped her head around and pointed a finger at him,

"Shut it, not excuses right now." Phichit immediately backed down in defeat.

"Yuuri, did you hear me? This has gotten to a point where it's affecting other people. Phichit could have died. There are copious amounts of people who would have helped you if you had just ask, but you were too stubborn. It could've been easier that way. It would've been easier that way." Mari let go of Yuuri and started to wipe tears from his eyes and cheeks, "We aren't done here, but I want you to go get some alcohol and bandages for Phichit."

"The rubbing kind or the drinking kind?" Phichit asked, sounding like he could use some of the latter.

"Maybe both." Mari concluded.

Once Yuuri came back with the first aid supplies he went to hand them to Mari,

"No no no, you're going to clean this up yourself and see what you've done. I think you two need to talk alone. I also have a bunch of guests I need to calm down now." Mari sighed before exiting the room and shutting the door behind her.

Yuuri and Phichit just stared at each other, neither knowing what to say but the looks saying enough.

"Phichit I'm... God I want to just grovel on my knees and tell you how sorry I am but no matter what it wouldn't be enough." Yuuri barely choked out the last part of his sentence, tears coming back with a vengeance.

"Hey hey hey, how about you clean me up and while you do that I'll tell you what happened and we'll talk, okay?"

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, tearing his guilty stare from his friend to put some rubbing alcohol on a cotton swab, "So, I called you right?"

"You called me, and I rushed over here. You were doubled over in pain and you've looked the worst I've ever seen you. I was trying to comfort you when you just froze, and then it was like you were starting to contort- ah shit that burns!"

"Sorry sorry sorry!" Yuuri rushed, trying to clean the wound, "Just, keep going please."

"Okay, so it was like some shit from the exorcist, you just arched up into the air for a solid three seconds until you flopped back down, weirdly lifeless. Then suddenly you whipped your head around and gave me the weirdest smile and stare combo. I tried to leave but when I turned to the door you were already there. You just kept giving me that look, I felt like a little bunny being cornered. And then you actually started cornering me, and I fell onto the bed, and next thing I knew you were straddling me. I was glued to the spot. And then you flipped me on to the bed, pinning me down with a grip of steel. Christ Yuuri, that look. It was animalistic. It just wasn't you, I swear it wasn't you at all. It was predatory and evil and hungry and just, I don't blame you Yuuri. I'm not mad and I don't blame you because it wasn't you. Not at all. It wasn't you when you held my hands down. It wasn't you when you looked right through me into my blood stream. It wasn't your breathe that sent chills and fear down my spine. It wasn't your teeth sinking into my neck. It just, it wasn't you."

Once Yuuri finished bandaging his friend he tried to hand him some water, "Phichit, yes it was." Yuuri said sadly, avoiding his friend's eyes.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri by the shoulders, "No Yuuri, it wasn't. I know it wasn't because we only got to this point because you starved yourself for weeks. You're not evil Yuuri, you're a martyr." Phichit wiped tears from Yuuri's face, "You know, if you had just asked I would've let you feed from me in a hot minute."

"You know I would have never asked."

Phichit huffed out a sad laugh, "Yea, I guess that's right. I also guess I was too scared to offer."

"Well I guess I'd be scared too if my best friend was a monster." Yuuri said, eyes downcast.

"Hey," Phichit grabbed his best friend's hand, "Look at me. You are not a monster. I've never seen you as a monster and I still don't. You're my best friend, okay? I love you, and nothing will ever change that."

"Phichit, you can't say things like that so easily and nonchalantly, I could have killed you."

"But you didn't kill me. I mean, look at me! I'm very not dead, super alive, in the flesh! Last I checked, you're the dead one between us."

Yuuri let out a chuckle, wiping the remaining tears from his face, "Yea, I guess I am."

\----------

Despite Phichit's words, Yuuri could only feel guilt the next day when he went to the rink to help Phichit with his short program.

Phichit was wearing a turtleneck. Yuuri knew why.

"You doing okay?" Phichit asked when they were in the dressing room, slipping his shirt off, "You looked a little out of it whenever I was going through the choreography."

"Well." Yuuri gestured to Phichit's neck, still bandaged up but obviously can't be doing much better.

"Okay, that's it, we," Phichit said, gesturing between him and his friend, "are going out tonight. You obviously need it."

"Phichit, do you remember what almost happened the last time we went to a club?" Yuuri warned.

"Well we won't go to the same club, and you won't be hungry. We can have a good time!" Phichit said enthusiastically, "And I kinda think you owe me one." Phichit winked.

Yuuri groaned, but he knew he did in fact owe Phichit one.

\------

Yuuri was not drunk enough for this. Or hungry enough for this. He leaned against the bar as he watched his friend dance his way through a crowd of strangers. Yuuri nursed his rum and coke, not waiting anything straight and risk getting carried away again.

He watched as his friend stumbled up to him, noticeably sweaty and even more noticeably drunk.

"Why won't you come dance with me?" Phichit took Yuuri's free hand and gave him his signature pout and puppy dog eyes. 

Yuuri chuckled at his friend's attempt, "I am not nearly drunk enough for a dance yet, just go have fun. You seem to get along fine with that crowd."

"But I came here with you!" Phichit whined, drawing out the "u", "Just, hurry up with that drink so you stop being a grump and come hang with me."

"I promise I'll dance soon, okay?"

Phichit flashed his 100 watt smile, "Okay!" And he pranced back into the middle of the dance floor.

Yuuri chuckled at his friend's playfulness, watching him stumble away. 

Yuuri went back to scanning the room, thankful that the music was drowning out the quickly thumping heartbeats.

Then Yuuri's eyes met a pair of a familiar piercing blue eyes. Music stopped, the dancers froze in place, and all he could see were those eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK ALEXIS, MOM, AND MAJA, HE ISNT DEAD! Anyways I hope you guys liked it I'm sorry it isn't much I had to prove my discord family wrong


	7. I Got A Plan For Us

Of course a part of Yuuri knew that life still went on, even if he was lacking it. The music still thrummed, the dancers still swayed, and heartbeats still echoed, but he couldn't acknowledge anything but the blue gaze piercing through him like shards of ice. The gaze kept him glued to his spot as this mysterious man stepped closer and closer to him, taking agonizingly slow steps. Finally the man stopped a few feet from Yuuri, looking over him, seemingly eyeing him up. When their eyes locked again the man held out his hand to Yuuri, asking for a dance. Intrigued, Yuuri put his glass on the bar top and took the man's hand, letting himself be guided to the dance floor. As the night drew late, a slow song filled the room with its still rich beats, pulling the patrons into more languid moves. The man put his hands on Yuuri's waist, and instinctively Yuuri put his arms around the mans shoulders.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk to strangers?" Yuuri said, being coy.

Yuuri barely noticed the falter in the mans step at the word strangers, "I don't recall my mother ever saying anything about dancing."

Yuuri chuckled and rolled his eyes a little at the banter, still not being able to look away from the ice blue gaze, "Though this isn't the first time I'm seeing you, is it?"

The other man cocked a brow, "You really don't remember, do you Yuuri?"

Yuuri stopped them in their tracks, still connected but frozen in the spot, "How do you know my name?"

Any playfulness before had dropped from the air shared between them. 

The strange man leaned in so close, Yuuri could feel his hot breathe ghosting the shell of his ear, "I know what you are, Yuuri." 

All the muscles in Yuuri's body stiffened as the man pulled away to look Yuuri in the eye with that gaze again.

"I... I have to go." Before the other man could reply, Yuuri pried himself from his grasp and pushed his way through the dance floor, only too feel himself being pulled back by the arm.

"Yuuri? Where are you going? I still haven't gotten my dance that you promised!" Phichit was holding on to Yuuri for balance, somehow more drunk then when Yuuri last saw him.

"Phichit, I'm so sorry, I thought I could do this but I can't. I have to go." And before his friend could protest he rushed out the doors, only to slam into the chest of the same man he was running from.

"Please, please don't run away, just come with me." Before Yuuri could protest the man laced their fingers together and was dragging him off away from where prying eyes could see. 

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Yuuri demanded.

"Hopefully some place you'll remember."

That place appeared to be an alleyway, which Yuuri definitely didn't remember. The other man released his hold on Yuuri's hand and cornered him in the alley. 

"We're away from the crowds and the people so please, just be honest with me. You really don't remember me?"

Yuuri was so frustrated he could feel tears forming in the corners of his eyes, "No, I really don't. I didn't know who you were back at the café and I don't know now! I don't know how you know me, and what you think I am, I don't know anything."

"Yuuri-" The man tried to grab his shoulders to calm him down but Yuuri shoved him away,

"No, don't you touch me until you've explained something!"

The other man sighed, "Yuuri, I know what you are because I am the same way."

"And what way do you presume that to be?"

"A vampire."

Yuuri crossed his arms, "Prove it."

"Is that a dare Yuuri?" The other man had a mischievous smirk playing across his lips.

"Don't get coy with me now, I have been through too much in the last month for this game."

The other man stalked over to Yuuri and he instinctively stepped back, being backed into a brick wall. The other man took Yuuri's wrist and held it to his mouth. He looked at Yuuri, waiting for protest, but Yuuri only gave a weak nod. The other man dragged his tongue over Yuuri's wrist, before baring his fangs. It was then Yuuri knew, but he couldn't bring the other man to stop. He didn't want him to stop. The other man sunk his fangs into Yuuri's wrist, sending an unfamiliar heat rushing through Yuuri. The last time this happened to him he could only feel fear, but this was different. This felt, so different.

The other man extracted his fangs and lapped at the already healing wound, "Well Yuuri, do you believe me now?"

Yuuri was sure he would blush if he could, though he still felt weary about the whole thing, "This doesn't explain how you know me, and how you know what I am."

"Yuuri, I met you in this alleyway."

"When? How?" Yuuri demanded, still lost.

The man furrowed his brow, closed his eyes, and sighed. 

"Weeks ago I found you in this alleyway, I followed the scent of blood. A lot of blood. And you were drinking from some woman who was barely breathing-"

Yuuri's breath hitched at the last sentence.

"I told you if you didn't keep a lower profile, you'd get yourself killed. You weren't like how you were in the coffee shop. You were sharp, eyes piercing, dark all over, eyes red, a coy smirk on your face. You played with me and tested me and you drank from me and you ran away before I could even get your number. I've been running after you ever since."

Yuuri didn't know how to process this information, he finally had pieces to the intricate puzzle from the first night he lost himself. He didn't know what to do with these pieces, he didn't know if the puzzle would ever be complete. 

"I don't even know what to say to that." Yuuri said, voice quiet and eyes downcast.

He felt a finger run against his jawline to his chin, the other man pulling his chin up to look into his eyes, "But you still don't remember?"

Yuuri shook his head, lost in the mans gaze. He knew he didn't know him, but he wanted to, "What's your name?"

A small smile played onto the man's lips, "Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov."

 

"Well, Viktor Nikiforov, are you still looking to get that number?"

The smile on the mans face only grew bigger, "Definitely that, and other things." Viktor's eyes casting down to his lips.

Yuuri ran his index finger over a vein in Viktor's neck, his eyes tinting red, "Then take what you want."

"You first."

Yuuri took the invitation, flipping Viktor onto the wall, Yuuri's eyes blazing red now. His face went right into the nape of Viktor's neck, taking deep breaths in through his nose. 

"Just take it Yuuri. Take what you want."

Yuuri took the invitation, lapping and nipping at Viktor's neck. When he finally sank his fangs in Viktor's neck and tasted his blood on his tongue, he lost all control. He gripped one hand in Viktor's hip and tangled the fingers of his other hand in Viktor's silver locks. The needy groans he heard from Viktor only drove him further, taking long deep drinks from the other mans throat.

"God, I missed this. I missed you." Words from Viktor he barely registered, too lost in the taste and the feel of the man he has pinned against the brick wall. 

"Yuuri, please," Viktor whined, trying to get Yuuri to look at him, " I need you."

Yuuri retracted his fangs and looked into Viktor's eyes, his own eyes red and hair mussed and lips covered in blood. Viktor laced his fingers through Yuuri's hair and pulled Yuuri's lips to his own. Finally chasing the taste of the lips he dreamed about, licking into Yuuri's mouth chasing the taste of his own blood and the man who drew it from him. 

Drawing away for air, he looked into Yuuri's eyes, "So, how about that number?"

The best part of the whole night was seeing the smile blossom on Yuuri's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I waited 3 weeks lol anxiety and procrastination am I right lmao I hope you liked it


	8. I'm Born Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry took me a month to update, my anxiety will always get the best of my art. I hope the fact that it's my longest chapter will make up for it, lol. Enjoy!

"So what happened to bros before hoes?" Phichit said as he examined the healing wounds on his neck.

"Does bros before hoes still apply if the hoe is also a bro?" Yuuri questions while staring at a phone number written on his arm in sharpie.

"Yes, because I'm your best bro." Phichit retorts.

"Touché." Yuuri has been staring at the number for far too long, unsure what to do with it. He should probably plug it into his phone before he accidentally washes it off in the shower, but he isn't sure he's ready for the steps that come after the creating of the contact.

Phichit finished up bandaging his neck and goes to plop next to his best friend on said friend's bed, "Yuuri, I will only be so graciously forgiving about you ditching me in my drunken state to go make out with a hot guy if, and only if, you stop staring at that number and at least put it into your phone." 

Yuuri dramatically flops his back on the bed with a big sigh, "I wouldn't even know what to say! I've only ever talked to this guy in super hungry sex mode, I wouldn't even know how to have a normal conversation about the weather."

Phichit flops on his back next to Yuuri, "I know that you now have all of eternity to find a romantic partner, but even that won't help you if you run away from the prospect of love."

"You know I hardly call brief exchanges in the alleyways a 'prospect of love'"

"And I'd hardly call whatever happens between you two in these alleyways 'brief exchanges'. 

Yuuri puts his hands over his face and let's out a muffled yell, "I just don't know what to do!"

"Oh my god." Phichit huffs, taking Yuuri's phone off his stomach and yanking his one arm away from his face, opening up his phone to his contact list.

"Phichit," Yuuri warned, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh don't act like you don't know what I'm doing, I'm doing what you won't do."

"Oh my god." Yuuri covers his eyes with his free hand.

"Is this an eight or a zero?"

"How would I know?"

"Oh I don't know, you've only been staring at this number for the last hour." Phichit huffed, typing the last of the number into the phone. As he handed the phone back to Yuuri, Yuuri was horrified to find Phichit had sent a text for him to.

"Phichit! What the hell?" Yuuri exclaimed, smacking Phichit's shoulder.

"Oh calm down," Phichit smacked Yuuri's shoulder back, "I think a simple 'Hey, I had a great time last night" text with a smiley face is basically harmless."

"Not for my dignity." Yuuri mumbled, "And you know I don't even use emojis!"

"Oh chill out, branch out a little." Phichit said, going back to his own phone.

Yuuri went back to stare at the screen, jolting when he saw the three dotted bubble popping up, "Shit shit shit Phichit he's typing!"

"You know that's usually how texting works." Phichit said, unfazed, "Oh look, he replied." 

"Hey!" Yuuri exclaimed as Phichit grabbed his phone out of his hand, "I did too, smiley face," Phichit stuck his tongue out at Yuuri, "Maybe we should try to have a normal date? How about you meet me at Leo's tonight at 7?"

"Do vampires actually eat real people food?" Phichit furrowed his brow at the phone. 

"I don't really know, I've been kind of obsessing about the whole drinking blood part and not thinking about much else."

"Fair. So how about it, yes or no?"

Yuuri sighed, staring up at the ceiling, "I don't know Phichit."

"Too late! Already told him it's a date."

"Jesus Christ Phichit! Are you going to handle my whole love life?" Yuuri scolded, snatching his phone back from his friend.

"Well if you won't, who else will? Also since I got you this far, I'm also helping you get made up and dressed up. And I don't want to hear any 'ifs', 'ands' or 'buts about it!"

Yuuri threw his arm over his face, "Will you at least let me shower by myself?"

"If you at least remember to shampoo and then condition." Phichit winked at his friend who let out a groan.

\-----

Yuuri showed up to Leo's a few minutes early, unable to calm his nerves he decided to take the walk over. He considered buttoning up the last couple buttons on the top of his dress shirt but he practically heard Phichit yelling at him, as he had the last time Yuuri tried to do that. Leo's was one of the more fancy restaurants in town, and Phichit did not hesitate in dressing a Yuuri up. He dressed Yuuri up in a black on black suit, forgoing a tie, and pushed Yuuri's hair back but let him keep his glasses. Yuuri fiddled with his suit cuffs waiting for Viktor to arrive.

Yuuri felt a sudden press on the small of his back and he looked up to find Viktor next to him, sporting his ever dazzling smile. Yuuri looked him over and found him to be wearing an all royal blue suit with a black dress shirt underneath. Viktor held his arm out for Yuuri to take.

"Ready to go?"

Yuuri slides his own arm around Viktor's elbow.

"As I'll ever be."

\-----

"So, I haven't really been out to eat ever since I turned," Yuuri confesses, "I'm not really sure how this all works. You know, the eating normal food thing."

"And that, my dear Yuuri, is exactly why we are here! I've been around for quite some time, I've grown accustomed to how to hide myself as the centuries have passed. As much as I like fine dining, it's much easier to find lots of different dishes to order rare. If you order something too well done, your body won't be able to digest it because it doesn't have the energy. The blood of a rare dish makes it easier going down. I figure we'd start with something like steak."

"So I can still digest food?"

"Like I said, to an extent. Also no matter how rare, if you eat too much your body will still try to reject it."

As soon as Yuuri is about to ask another question, the waitress comes buy and takes their drink orders. Viktor orders for both him and Yuuri, apparently guiding Yuuri through their whole dining experience tonight. 

Viktor turns his attention back to Yuuri, "So, while I do want to help you accommodate to this new life, I'd also to know more about you!" Viktor took a hold of Yuuri's hand from across the table, "What was your life like before you were turned?"

"Well ever since I could remember I've been taking dance lessons from my teacher and friend of a family Minako. I had a friend Yuuko from school whose parents owned an ice rink that she invited me to, and I just had a knack for skating. Minako actually suggested I take up figure skating, because there's so many dance elements. Everything I had learned from her over the years helped me bring that grace to the ice. I went through the juniors and seniors making a decent name for myself, but I was just a dime a dozen figure skater. That was evident when I made it to the Grand Prix final back in 2015 where I chocked and landed in dead last. After that I decided to go home and figure out if I'd continue on to next season or not. Despite all of my friend Phichit's persuasion, I quit the sport. I was getting kind of old for the sport anyway."

Yuuri looked back up into Viktor's eyes, he noticed Viktor was listening intently. He has a solemn look on his face. 

Viktor squeezed Yuuri's hand, "I was always enamoured with that sport, actually, I just knew with all of my 'advantages', it wouldn't be fair. It also probably wouldn't go unnoticed. I've always had certain limits, I guess it's just what comes with the life." Viktor stirred the tiny straw in his drink, seemingly contemplating.

Before Yuuri could say anything, the waitress came back over to take their orders. Viktor ordered for the both of them again, Yuuri didn't bother to protest. As soon as she left Yuuri had some questions for Viktor,

"So were you turned or were you born into this? You make it sound like you were alive for a long time."

"I was born a vampire a very very long time ago," Viktor chuckled but there was no humor to it, "to be honest, I can't remember what year. My parents were turned to ash long ago, so it was just me for a very long time. Then I found my Yuri! He was a new born I found a few decade ago and he's kept me company ever since. It was kind of sad though, because he was turned at such a young age. He might have to do something about his name though, considering you share it."

"You said your parents turned to ash? How does vampire death work?"

"Well as I'm sure you've discovered, the sun allergy is just a myth. Though the piercing the heart thing is definitely not. My parents were very deeply involved in politics, but that was their demise. I don't really care too much anymore, I don't even really remember what they look like. They always cared more about politics than they did about me."

Viktor had a solemn, distant look in his eyes. Yuuri rubbed his thumb over Viktor's hand. Viktor looked up and gave Yuuri a weak smile. As they shared a look the waitress came with their food and Yuuri perked up in excitement, taking the plate from the waitress instead of letting her set it down. Viktor chuckled at the sight.

"Hungry?"

Yuuri's eyes were starting to tint red, "To be honest with you, I am incredibly starving."

Viktor let out a light chuckle "Well just make sure to not let anyone see your eyes, they're a little..." Viktor makes a vague gesture to his own eyes. 

Yuuri looked down to his plate, slightly blushing, but that didn't stop him from digging in. The rest of the meal didn't leave much room for talking, save for Yuuri's occasional moaning over his plate.

"I cannot remember the last time I had a real meal."

"Well that just means I'll have to take you out for more dinner dates." Viktor said with a wink. 

Yuuri just continued to stuff his face.

\-----

Viktor and Yuuri were linked at the arms again strolling along the beach, feeling the cool air and smelling the salt from the sea. They stayed quiet, listening to the waves crash and enjoying each other's company. 

"Walk somewhere else with me?" Viktor proposed. Yuuri didn't necessarily want this date to end, so he obliged.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Viktor said with a smirk.

Viktor takes him a few more blocks before stopping in front of an apartment building. Viktor turns to face Yuuri, bringing his finger to run against Yuuri's jawline.

"So, my Yura is out for the night, and I was wondering if you wanted to come inside for a little desert?" Viktor slightly pulled on Yuuri's lip, gaze drawn there.

Yuuri darted out his tongue to lick at Viktor's thumb, hoping that was a good enough answer, and he could see Viktor's eyes tint red. 

Viktor grabbed Yuuri's hand and pulled him inside. Luckily the apartment was on the first floor, and Viktor got his door unlocked on record time. As soon as they were inside, Viktor pushed Yuuri up against the door, pushing their lips together and fumbling with the buttons on Yuuri's shirt. Viktor deepened the kiss when Yuuri let him push his tongue inside his mouth. Viktor started kissing and nipping a hot trail down Yuuri's neck, when he reached the nape he lightly sucked there so he'd purposefully leave a mark. Yuuri moaned, lacing his fingers into Viktor's hair. 

Yuuri could feel that any white in his eyes was replaced by a burning red, "Viktor, I swear to god, just bite me already."

When Viktor finally sunk his teeth into Yuuri's neck, it was all he could feel. Viktor held Yuuri as tight as he could, and Yuuri let himself sink into the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check out topcatnikki 's spinoff from the last chapter, it'll be under related works. It's called A Beast Wakes At Night - Unchained, and I LOVED it, so check it out! Hopefully I'll see you all soon!


	9. I'm Not Gonna Die Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating change! But I'm sure y'all saw that coming

Yuuri Katsuki was a performer, he had been all his life. His anxiety followed him everywhere he performed, whether it be in the studio or on the rink. He rarely found himself comfortable, give for a few places. He was always comfortable at home in the onsen, the smells of his mother cooking katsudon would waft through the whole inn. He felt comfortable curled up on Phichit's bed in their shared dorm in Detroit, watching The King and the Skater while Phichit's hamsters scurried around the bed. He was comfortable at the rink after Celestino or Yuuko would toss him the keys, telling him to lock up. It was just him and the ice, he never felt nervous then. 

And when Yuuri was here, up against the door and in Viktor's arms, completely trusting and anxiety having long drifted away. Feeling the warmth that came with Viktor's fangs deep in his neck, that warmth encompassed his whole body and ran through his veins. He felt comfortable. He felt safe.

A part of him new there should be something wrong about feeling so safe with a man he had supposedly met only weeks ago, a man who he doesn't even remember their first meeting. He can't feel wrong though, not when everything about this feels so perfectly right.

Viktor carefully removed his sharp canines from Yuuri's neck, lapping up any remaining drops of blood as Yuuri's skin stitched itself back together almost instantaneously. Viktor licked a long stripe up Yuuri's neck and pressed an open mouth kiss to his jaw and Yuuri shivered. Yuuri grabbed Viktor by the collar and pulled Viktor closer to him until they were chest to chest.

Yuuri nipped on Viktor's earlobe and Viktor breathed a sharp inhale, "Bed, now." Yuuri growled, and Viktor was helpless to argue.

Viktor wrapped his hands underneath Yuuri's thighs and hoisted him up, wrapping Yuuri's legs around him. Yuuri took both his hands and cupped Viktor's face, kissing him deeply as if trying to taste the traces of his own blood in the other man's mouth.

"If you, mm, keep distracting me," every time Viktor pulled away to talk Yuuri would chase his lips, "we'll never, hmm, make it to the, hmph, bed."

Yuuri gave him a devilish smirk, "We won't make it to the bed regardless if you don't stop talking."

As Yuuri kissed Viktor again Viktor left it up to memory to guide them to the bed room. As soon as they made it inside he kicked the door shut with his foot and finally focused all his attention on kissing Yuuri.

Once they made it to the foot of the bed Viktor tossed Yuuri on to it and Yuuri let out a surprised yelp, but before Yuuri could say anything Viktor was already following suit and climbing over him. Viktor stroked his hand on the side of Yuuri's cheek and brought his thumb to toy with Yuuri's lower lip.

"I would've waited a thousand years for you, for this. But here you are, on my bed, spread out all for me. My beautifully dangerous Yuuri, I feel as if I've been waiting all my life for you anyway."

Yuuri's pupils were blown so wide they only left a ring of the rich brown of his irises, he breathed heavily, "Then let's not waste anymore time. You don't have to wait anymore."

Viktor took the invitation and swooped down to catch Yuuri's lips in a breath snatching kiss. As Yuuri opened up his lips inviting Viktor in, Viktor unbuttoned Yuuri's coat and then started working on the buttons of his dress shirt. Once he finally got all the buttons undone he ran his hands over the exposed skin, feeling Yuuri shiver beneath him. Yuuri laced his fingers around Viktor's neck and sat them both up, still kissing Viktor but not wanting to be the only one exposed. He shucked his shirt and and jacket off and went to work on Viktor. He stripped Viktor of his jacket immediately and got his shirt off at lightning speed. Yuuri took the invitation of the freed skin and latched his lips on to Viktor's neck, nipping and sucking with the intention of leaving marks and showing his claim. He flipped them over so Viktor was lying flat on the bed so Yuuri could have full access. He kissed and lapped his way down Viktor's chest until he reached one of his nipples, catching it between his teeth. Viktor let out a sharp exhale and laced his fingers through Yuuri's hair. Yuuri continued a path down Viktor's torso until he reached his trousers, stopping to unbutton them and slowly peel them off, making Viktor let out an impatient huff. As soon as Yuuri chucked the pants off somewhere in the room, he mouthed at the bulge still trapped in Viktor's briefs. Viktor inhaled sharply and tightened his grip in Yuuri's hair, and Yuuri could swear he heard his name leave Viktor's mouth in a heated whisper. He mouthed a few more times over the other man's briefs until he showed Viktor mercy and stripped him of those too. Viktor's cock sprang free and Yuuri marveled at the sight, a disheveled man completely at this will. Yuuri had never felt so in control. He let his fingers ghost over Viktor's cock, to which Viktor let out another impatient huff, "Always such a tease."

Yuuri winked up at him, "You just always make it so fun."

Yuuri licked a long stripe up Viktor's cock, stopping to curl his tongue around the tip and lightly suck. As he worked his mouth down Viktor's cock, he could see the other man held a tight grip on the sheets, looking at Yuuri with a heated stare, never taking his eyes away. Yuuri held eye contact with Viktor as he hollowed his cheeks and ever so slowly sucked up to the tip, where he teased the slit with his tongue, soliciting a moan from Viktor. Yuuri trailed open mouth kisses down Viktor's cock, bringing his hand to cup at Viktor's balls. Yuuri heard Viktor inhale sharply and felt as the other man tugged him by his hair to bring them face to face, and as soon as they were Viktor then flipped them over. 

Viktor had both of Yuuri's arms pinned above his head with his hand, he stared into Yuuri's eyes with a lust filled gaze, "If you didn't stop doing that then I was going to come before the real fun started."

Yuuri felt himself smirk, "What a sight that would be, you're beautiful face all disheveled as you came undone underneath me. All because of me. And I don't know about you, but I was having plenty fun."

"As was I, but the nights still so young my sweet Yuuri."

Viktor drew Yuuri into another deep kiss. With his free hand Viktor reached into the side drawer, pulling out a small bottle and a single condom. He pumped a little into his hand and warmed it up between his fingers. He brought his finger to Yuuri's entrance and made slow circles around it, he heard Yuuri inhale sharply through his nose. Slowly he slipped on finger in, gently scissoring and feeling every bit of the beautiful man trembling beneath him. As he slipped in a second finger, he could feel Yuuri pressing himself down forcing his digits deeper inside. When he finally slipped in a third finger Yuuri grew impatient. 

"Viktor I swear to god if you don't f-"

Yuuri's words were cut off by his own moan as Viktor hit his prostrate. Viktor smirked and pressed against the sensitive spot more, craving the delicious moans he dragged out of Yuuri. He finally removed his fingers from inside Yuuri and he heard Yuuri whine at the loss. He freed Yuuri's hands so he could tear open the condom packaging and roll it on as quickly as possible. He coated himself in more lube before lining himself up with Yuuri's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. 

Yuuri pushed himself further down on Viktor, "Move." He commanded.

Viktor took the invitation and set a steady pace, slowly quickening and as his did Yuuri slapped his hand over his mouth, but as soon as he did Viktor took it away.

"I want to hear you Yuuri, I want to hear everything I do to you."

As Viktor quickened even more Yuuri did as he said. He let out more moans and they got louder and louder. As Viktor set a fast pace he was burying himself in deep enough to hit Yuuri's prostrate, and Yuuri let out high pitched whimpers and moans. Viktor caught Yuuri's mouth in another kiss. The kiss was wet and messy and all teeth and tongue but Viktor just wanted to hear and feel Yuuri moan into his mouth. Viktor liked deeply into the mouth of the man beneath him, chasing every moan and whimper and curse and muttering of his name. He felt a heat coil in his lower abdomen before he felt Yuuri tighten up around him and let out a final moan, painting both of them white. Feeling Yuuri tighten around him sent Viktor over the edge, and he released himself inside Yuuri, collapsing on the other man's chest in heavy breathing. 

They laid like that for a while, Viktor just listening to the faint beat of Yuuri's heart, and Yuuri softly carded his fingers through Viktor's hair, humming softly to him.

Viktor was enamored by every side of Yuuri. The dark and dangerous side that wanted to drink and suck him dry. The sweet and soft side that wore glasses and studies dance. He wants to know more about Yuuri. He wants everything Yuuri has to offer. 

Maybe that's selfish, but Viktor has waited so long to find something like this. He's waited so long for a purpose in his too long life. He's waited so long for a reason to make his life longer.

He's found a reason now, and this reason is Yuuri Katsuki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...that was the first porn I've ever written so I hope you guys liked it! Hopefully I'll see you next week :))


	10. Nothing Else In My Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back! I'm sorry it's almost been a month, I'm about to start my 3rd week at college and I have a part time job so I'm busy busy busy. And that has drained my will to do anything, including writing. I made myself do it though, so here's a new chapter!

Yuuri woke up enveloped in a warm heat that he instinctively wrapped himself into more. With a deep inhale through his nose he took in a scent, Viktor's scent. He curled himself tighter around the man beneath him, burying his nose deeper into the dip in Viktor's collarbone. He pressed a chaste kiss there. And another. And another. The kisses became more open mouthed until he was laving at Viktor's neck. He heard a deep chuckle, could feel it in the chest of the man beneath him.

Yuuri snapped awake at the chuckle, "Hungry?" Viktor asked. 

"Yes." Yuuri croaked out, his voice think with sleep and throat sore from the night before.

Viktor carded his fingers through Yuuri's hair, "Then how about some breakfast in bed this morning?"

Yuuri giggled, lightly smacking Viktor's chest no real malice behind it. He cupped Viktor's cheek in his palm and kissed him deeply, and then pressed a kiss to his jaw, and another to the spot he was laving at earlier.

Yuuri inhaled deeply, taking in Viktor's scent. He bared his fangs before sinking them into Viktor's threat, hearing a sharp his before feeling the man melt beneath him. He propped himself up so he was straddling one of Viktor's legs. He rubbed his knee against Viktor's length that was slowly hardening in his briefs, dragging a strangled moan out of him. 

Yuuri flexed his jaw, eliciting a louder moan from the man beneath him. He took this hand from the side of Viktor's face and trailed it down his chest, bringing his hand to feel over the bulge in Viktor's briefs. The man beneath him grabbed Yuuri's hips with a bruising grip as Yuuri toyed with his waistband. As he took off Viktor's briefs, he wrapped his fingers around Viktor's cock. He took a long drag from Viktor as he toyed with his slit, using the precome to slick up Viktor's length. Viktor somehow tightened his grip on Yuuri, and Yuuri knew he'd find finger tip shaped bruises in the later hours. 

Yuuri flexed his jaw as he twisted his wrist just right, and he could feel the man beneath him shudder in ecstasy. He dragged his fangs from Viktor's throat, licking any blood that remained and pressing soft kisses to the wound as it stitched itself up. He rose up to look Viktor in the eye, the morning sun shining on his face. He brought his hand up to lick it clean of everything Viktor just released on him. Viktor just gave him a devilish smirk in return, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes until Viktor pulled away, scrunching his face, "I probably have morning breath, don't I?"

Yuuri chucked, "Well if you do, I hadn't noticed. Do you want to grab a shower?"

"I have one just through that door, you can head in now and I'll grab you something to wear."

Yuuri rolled off the bed and in direction of the bathroom. He flipped on the light switch and flinched at the sudden brightness. He walked over to the shower and turned the water on to warm it up. As he turned to face the mirror he froze. He didn't recognize the man in the reflection. He walked over to the sink, staring at himself as he came to focus. He turned the tap water on and splashed some on his face, he looked up and met the same reflection from seconds ago.

Around a month ago he was alone and lost. After retiring from figure skating, he had no clue what he was going to do with his life past that point. Now he was a vampire, with infinite strength and possibilities and a whole long life to live. He might even just have someone to spend with it.

He'd only known this man, really known him, for a few days. He knew he'd known him longer, even if he couldn't remember. He felt like this was right, he felt like this was what he needed, who he needed. He didn't recognize his reflection because the person staring back at him was someone better, the person he always wanted to be.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back to rest against Viktor's chest. He leaned his head back to rest against Viktor's shoulder, placing a kiss to his neck.

"Still hungry?" Viktor questioned, amusement hinting in his voice.

Yuuri chuckled, "No, I just need a shower." 

Viktor stripped them both of their underwear and led them to the shower, guiding Yuuri under the spray. Yuuri moaned as he felt the warm water hit him and Viktor scrubbed shampoo into his hair, kissing water droplets off the back of his neck.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist, placing soft kisses on his jaw, "How you feel?" He asked Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed in contentment, "I feel good, the best I've felt since... well since I was turned. I feel free."

Viktor hummed in agreement as he traced patterns on Yuuri's hips with his fingers.

They stayed like that until the water cooled. Once out if the shower they both wrapped towels around their waists and Yuuri headed out to the kitchen, "Where are you going?" Viktor tugged at Yuuri's wrist, pulling him close.

Yuuri chuckled, "I'm just going to make some coffee, I'll be back in a minute."

Viktor scrunched his brow, "Im sorry I'm so clingy, I just don't want to lose you. I kind of need you."

Yuuri took his right hand in his own and placed a kiss on his ring finger, "You have me."

Yuuri made his way to the kitchen, locating the coffee maker and scooping some of the grounds next to the pot into the filter.

"What the ever loving fuck."

At the curt Russian-accented tone, Yuuri spilt the grounds all over the counter as he whipped around, towel almost slipping.

"Uh, Viktor?" Yuuri yelled to the other room.

The stranger stomped over, causing Yuuri to back up against the counter, "Who the hell are you, and where the hell is Viktor?" The stranger growled.

Viktor peeked around the corner, "Ah! Yura! I didn't know when you'd be home. This is Yuuri, you know, the one I've been telling you about!" 

"Oh my god, the fresh turned piggy? Did you to fucking shower together?" 

"Oh Yuri, we did much more than-"

Yuuri cleared his throat, "Uh Viktor, you didn't tell me you had a housemate."

Viktor came and pulled Yuri back, putting some distance between them, "He's more of my companion actually! We've been traveling from town to town, country to country for a while now. Obviously you share a name, so maybe we can just call you," Viktor jabbed Yuri in the shoulder, "Yurio!"

"Are you fucking kidding? After all you and I have been through together, I don't even get to keep my own god damn name?"

Viktor ignored the venom in Yurio's words, "Yurio here was turned when he was 16, it was rather tragic really but I think the whole teenager puberty thing stuck with him."

Yurio growled, "I'm 347 years old by this point you old dirt bag!"

"But really Yurio, you need to be nicer to our guests! Especially to Yuuri, you'll be seeing a lot more of him." Viktor said with a gleaming smile, lacing his fingers with Yuuri's.

Yurio just sighed in defeat, "Just try to wear some clothes around the apartment, and also try your best to be quiet."

Without another word Yurio stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Viktor took both of Yuuri's hands in his, "He was like that to me the first 50 years we traveled together, but he warms up to you eventually. He doesn't like to admit it, but I think he has a hard time still from his accident, no matter how long ago it was."

"What happened to him?"

"When he was 16 a clan of vampires, more evil and blood thirsty than us, invaded his home and killed his Grandpa and turned him. His Grandpa was his everything, and the clan used him to do their dirty work. He did terrible things before I rescued him, he was forced to. But I think he just misses his Dedushka."

Yuuri squeezed Viktor's hands, "Well I just hope he warms up to me." 

Viktor gave him another dazzling smile, "Trust me, he will! Now go get dressed and I'll make the coffee. I have an outfit laid out for you on the bed."

Yuuri went to the bedroom to change, he found a black t-shirt that was a little too big on him and a pair of jeans. He found Viktor's clothes he picked out for himself too and chuckled, grabbing them to bring back to the kitchen.

"Coffees hot and fresh!" Viktor smiled, pouring them both some mugs. 

After he put the coffee pot back on the maker, Yuuri pushed the clothes on his chest, "You're not gonna wear a towel all day are you?"

Viktor gave Yuuri a devilish look, "Would you really find if I did?" 

Yuuri just chuckled, pushing him a little, "Just go get dressed."

Viktor took the clothes from him and retreated to the bedroom. Yuuri grabbed his coffee and sat himself down on the couch. After he took a sip, he just stared into the darkness of the liquid, looking at his own smile that reflected off the surface. It's the smile he'd been wearing all morning.

Viktor plopped down on the couch, moving Yuuri's legs to put them on his thighs, "What are you thinking about?"

Yuuri beamed up at him, "Just how happy I am."

Viktor beamed back at him and placed a quick peck to his lips. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while until Viktor spoke up, "You know how you told me you used to figure skate?"

Yuuri glanced up at him, "Yea?"

Viktor fiddled with the handle on his mug, "I'd like to see it." He said softly.

"Hm?" Yuuri asked, not really hearing him.

Viktor looked up at him, "I'd like to see you skate."

Yuuri smiled back at him, swinging his legs back on to the floor and placing his mug on the coffee table, "Let's head to the rink then!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fun to come!


	11. Just Follow Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to update in a weeks time go me, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: Just as a side note I never really update about my fic on my Tumblr because I'm not sure who looks? So if you guys are ever like wow is Sophie dead and you're wondering when the next chapter is coming out just come bother me at sugarlipx on Tumblr!

Yuuri led the way to Hasetsu Ice Castle, hand and hand and side by side with Viktor, who was acting like an excited little puppy the whole walk there. When they walked in Yuuri lead them up to the front desk, where Yuuko was cleaning up the well used rentable skates.

“Hey Yuuko! Is the rink free?” 

Yuuko turned around with a big smile on her face at hearing the voice of her childhood friend, “Yea, Takeshi actually just cleaned the-” Yuuko froze at the sight of Viktor, “Who’s this?”

Viktor extended his free hand to her, his other still holding tight onto Yuuri’s, “I’m Viktor Nikiforov, it's a pleasure to meet you.” He said with his always dazzling smile.

Yuuko smiled back and shook his hand enthusiastically, “Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Viktor! Any friend of Yuuri’s is a friend of mine. Are you going to be needing any skates?”

“Ah no,” Viktor replied, “I think I'll just be watching Yuuri today.”

Yuuri bumped Viktor's hip playfully with his own, “We’ll grab a pair for him too, I think I'll try to show him some of the ropes.”

Viktor gawked down at Yuuri while Yuuko giggled, “Well Viktor, you surely have the best teacher in town! Yuuri just come grab whatever pair you need and you guys can head inside.” 

Yuuri lead Viktor to the back to have him pick out a good pair in his size. Yuuri sent Viktor to one of the rink’s benches to go lace up while Yuuri changed and grab his stereo.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whined, “I thought I was going to get to watch you skate, not learn how to fall on my ass.”

“You can watch me do a routine after you've landed a quad flip.” Yuuri teased.

“Yuuri please,” Viktor groaned, I” don't even know what that means.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I'm just messing with you, I'll be right back.”

Yuuri changed into some of the workout clothes he kept in his locker at the rink and grabbed his stereo. When he got back into the rink he hooked it up and plugged his phone in, turning on one of his favorite playlists for some background music.

Yuuri sat next to Viktor on the bench to lace up his skates, “I've never gotten to teach anyone how to skate, I just thought it would be a fun thing for us to do. And you said you always wanted to get into the sport, so I just want to see how good you are.”

“Lots of people want to be astronauts but aren't good at math or science.”

“Then think of this as a physics lesson. We all start somewhere Viktor.”

Yuuri stood up and took Viktor's hand, guiding him over to the rink, “So when was the last time you stepped on an ice rink?”

“Well a couple winters ago Yurio and I were in Chicago, they have a lovely rink there. It was very scenic but really just meant for skating in circles. Which is about all I'm capable of.”

“Then show me your best circle.” Yuuri nudged Viktor into the rink.

Viktor skated a smooth trail around the rink, only slightly losing his balance once by the time he made it back to Yuuri.

Yuuri showed him some more ‘intricate circles’, as Viktor called them, gliding around the ice and doing the natural things he always did when he felt stressed. He showed Viktor an Ina Bauer, which after a few falls he wasn't too shabby at. Just for fun he showed Viktor some of his step sequences, which he was always known for. In response Viktor just gawked at him,

“Yuuri, I really hope you don't expect me to be doing that today. I can barely pull off the other thing.

Yuuri giggled, “The Ina Bauer? Don't worry Viktor, I think that was enough to get me to show you a routine. Go ahead and take off your skates while I set up the music.”

Viktor skated off the ice in record speed, and Yuuri chuckled and shook his head at him. Viktor came up to stand by the stereo, and Yuuri told him to start the music when he took position in the middle of the ice.

As soon as Viktor started the music Yuuri moved his arms over his head and trailed his hands down his body, throwing a heated look towards Viktor and licking his lips, not missing the blush creeping on Viktor's cheeks.

Yuuri ran through the familiar short program. When Celestino had introduced the idea to him he wanted to run away screaming. He was never someone who cared much about his sexual appeal, or sex at all for that matter. Skating had always come first, in every department of his life. He always did well enough with the program, but he knew he was always missing that spark.

The spark that Viktor had brought to life.

Viktor had woken up many parts of Yuuri, and this particular part was everything the program ever needed. He never knew what the program meant to him, but in this moment he knew. He knew he was dancing for Viktor.

As the program came to a close it left him winded and panting, but invigorated and alive all the same. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until when he opened them Viktor was standing in front of him on the ice, without his skates.

Yuuri just laughed, “Don't you realize that's dange-”

When he looked up into Viktor's eyes they were glazed over red, lustful and hungry. It sent a heat pooling to Yuuri’s abdomen. 

Viktor pulled Yuuri into a heated kiss, nipping at Yuuri's lips and Yuuri opened his mouth for him, tongues colliding.

Viktor trailed kisses down Yuuri's throat, leaving marks wherever he went. Yuuri felt if he waited any longer he'd explode, “Take me home?”

Viktor gave him a devilish grin, “I won't be able to stand the walk, so could you hold on tight?”

\------

As soon as they got into Viktor's apartment he threw Yuuri down onto the bed Viktor climbed on top of him, caging him in. Viktor stripped Yuuri of his shirt, and as soon as Yuuri did the same for Viktor their lips collided again. 

Viktor had seen the bloodlust filled side of Yuuri, and all the heat that came with it. But the heat that radiated of Yuuri while he was on the ice, the music he created with his body, it was the most human he had ever seen Yuuri. It was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Yuuri flipped them over on the bed so he was straddling Viktor, claiming his mouth again as soon as he was on top. He placed an open mouth kiss on Viktor's jaw nipped at Viktor's earlobe.

Viktor could feel Yuuri’s hot breath, “Please Vitya, I want- I need to be inside of you.”

Viktor felt a shiver run down his spine, his hands gripped Yuuri's waist, grinding up into him, “Then make me feel every inch of you.”

Yuuri made a needy noise in the back of his throat and kissed Viktor aggressively. He reached over to the bedside table and into the drawer to grab a condom and the bottle.

He set the supplies on the bed and trailed his hands slowly down Viktor's chest, causing Viktor to shudder when he grazed a nipple, and down his torso. Yuuri undid the button and zipper and Viktor helped him shuck them off. Viktor stripped Yuuri of his workout pants as he dragged down his bottom lip with his teeth, drawing a moan out from Yuuri. Yuuri pulled Viktor's underwear down and off, freeing his erection. Yuuri reached over to grab the bottle and squeezed lube into his hand, warming it between his fingers. Viktor felt Yuuri circle this fingers around Viktor's entrance before slowly slipping his index finger in, making Viktor gasp against Yuuri’s lips.

Yuuri pulled barely an inch away, “Is this okay?”

Viktor scrunched his eyebrows, “More, please.”

Yuuri slide his finger in down to the knuckle, Viktor could feel Yuuri stretching him before Yuuri slowly slid a second finger in, and Viktor grounded himself down against it. He felt Yuuri chuckle against his lips at his desperation, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He could only focus on the feeling of Yuuri’s fingers scissoring inside of him. When Yuuri finally slipped in a third finger Viktor could feel him hit the spot inside him that turned all his bones to mush, making him surrender himself to Yuuri. Yuuri kissed him deeper, swallowing all the moans that came from Viktor's mouth as he pressed against the spot more. 

Viktor pulled away, out of breath and feeling lightning shooting through his veins, “Yuuri, I need you inside me. Please, please please please,” He begged, “I want to feel your cock inside me so bad.”

“God,” Yuuri chuckled, “You’re such a slut for me.”

 

Yuuri kissed him quiet but Viktor could still feel the smirk on his lips. Yuuri pulled his fingers out to rip the condom wrapper open and roll it onto his cock. He lubed himself up and aligned himself with Viktor, and slowly pushed himself in.

“Does it hurt?” Yuuri pulled away to ask, concern in his eyes.

Viktor brushed some of Yuuri’s hair behind his ear, “You're doing great Yuuri, keep going, please.”

Viktor pulled him down to kiss him again and sighed as Yuuri pushed achingly slow until he could feel Yuuri's balls pushed up against him, but Yuuri stayed still.

“You can move Yuuri, it's okay.” Viktor whispered in the small space between their lips. 

Yuuri set a slow pace at first, but as he realized Viktor wasn't in any pain he picked up his speed. Viktor felt Yuuri grab his thighs and hike them up, hitting Viktor at a perfect angle. Viktor lost his train of thought as he felt Yuuri hitting the spot again, slamming against it over and over with a merciless pace. Yuuri kissed and bit and Viktor’s neck, leaving harsh red bruises in his trail. He laved at the spot where Viktor's collarbone hit his neck,

“Viktor, I can't hold back, please.” Yuuri begged.

Viktor pulled him closer so he could reach the same spot on Yuuri's neck, “Bite me please, take anything you want from me.”

Viktor and Yuuri bit down at the same time, Yuuri taking deep gulps from Viktor's neck and Viktor letting the blood drip into his mouth, too engulfed in the feeling of Yuuri surrounding him.

Viktor moved to touch himself but Yuuri caught his wrist, pulling away from Viktor's neck, “If you wanted me to touch you you could've just asked.” Yuuri growled in his ear and Viktor felt the heat in his abdomen coil even more. Yuuri used Viktor's precome to slick him up, the pace in time with his hips still bucking into Viktor. 

Yuuri lapped at the wound he had created, “God Vitya, you feel so fucking good, so fucking tight. You feel just as good as you taste.”

At that Viktor finally came, covering them in stripes of white, letting himself go boneless on the sheets as he felt Yuuri follow him soon after. Viktor relished in the feeling of Yuuri coming inside him, almost wishing there wasn't the barrier of the condom.

After they caught their breath Yuuri got up to grab a damp wash cloth to clean them both up. Yuuri pulled up the covers and curled up against Viktor, resting his hair against his chest. Viktor played with his hair as they both drifted off to sleep.

 

\-------

 

Yuuri awoke to a hand brushing his hair out of his face. Not wanting to wake up just yet he kept his eyes closed but held his hand over his lover’s that was cupping his cheek. 

“You're awake.”

Yuuri’s eyes shot open to see gray ones staring back at him. That voice didn't belong to Viktor. Those eyes didn't belong to Viktor.

This person held a finger over his lips, “Don't scream.” And as much as Yuuri wanted to, he couldn't. He physically couldn't try to scream.

He sat up quickly but the man spoke again, “Don't run.” And Yuuri couldn't move, glued to the spot. 

The man guided Yuuri's head to face him, “Oh Yuuri, don't you know better not to go out at night all by yourself. You never know who, or what, could be lurking.”

Yuuri's eyes widened in horror.

The stranger moved to straddle Yuuri, grabbing him by the neck and pushing him up against the headboard, “And really, I find you again in the company of Viktor Nikiforov.” The man spoke too closely to Yuuri’s ear, “I know I wasn't really around to guide you, but him of all vampires?”

The man released his grip on Yuuri's neck to trace a line down a vein in his neck, “I've been craving your blood since that night, I really didn't think it would be so hard to find you in such a small town. But now that I have you.”

Yuuri felt a tear trickle down his cheek, followed by more. The man drew back to look at him disgustedly, “Are you really crying? Stop it! Aren't you happy to see me? I’m who you truly belong to, you're mine.” The man dipped back down to Yuuri’s neck and hissed, “I am your sire and you will do as I say.” 

The stranger sunk his fangs into Yuuri’s neck and all Yuuri could do was open his mouth in a silent scream, not even being able to cry. This man was going to drink Yuuri dry, and then what? Where the hell was Viktor?

As if on cue, the door slammed open. The stranger drew his fangs from Yuuri's neck and shot up, seeing Viktor glare at him with fire red eyes from the doorway. 

Viktor flung himself over to the bed but the stranger ran threw the open window. Viktor slammed his fist into the headboard, causing Yuuri to cry out a broken sob. They looked at each other, all the anger drained from Viktor's eyes, leaving only fear and concern. Viktor pulled Yuuri into his lap, and Yuuri cried and cried and cried until he passed out, feeling all the man had stolen from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...im the king jj just follow me...
> 
> See you soon!


	12. Save Me If I Become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so so so sorry it’s been almost 6 weeks since the last updated, I am a whole piece of shit. College and work and socializing take up a lot more time and energy than I wish it did. Anywho, enjoy!

Yuuri pried his eyelids open, lids sealed shut from tears dried hours ago. His head was still rested on Viktor’s lap, the room only filled with the sounds of their breath. Yuuri looked out the still open window, where the wind still flowed in and he could see the sun still set. Vibrant oranges and yellows with hints of pink painted the sky, and all Yuuri wanted to do was let those colors wrap him up and engulf him. The beautiful colors that showed the world a purity, maybe they could cure the evil Yuuri felt inside. Yuuri has worked so hard to overcome how he felt about his new life, he worked to accept the hunger and the pain and everything that came with it. He finally felt that he found a peace with all of it. Viktor had lead him to that peace. Peace was seemingly torn to shreds by the sharp silver in his attacker’s eyes. His sire’s eyes.

Yuuri felt a hand thread through his hair and he froze, and then he started to shake, remembering the last time he woke up to a hand caressing his face. 

“Shhh moya zvezda, it’s just me.” He heard Viktor’s soft voice break the silence that filtered the room. Yuuri made himself take three deep breaths before he shifted to look at Viktor in the eyes.

“Good evening, my beautiful Yuuri.”

Yuuri gave him a sad smile, and reached to brush Viktor’s bangs out of his eyes. Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri on the forehead, and then kissed him on his left eyelid, and then his right, and then on the tip of his nose, until finally laying a soft and reassuring kiss onto Yuuri’s lips. Viktor pulled back to look into Yuuri’s eyes, and Yuuri could feel his heart slightly swell in his chest as he remembered he had someone to love him. Someone to help him fight the demons of reality and the demons in his mind. Someone who could help him live.

Yuuri let out a deep sigh.

Viktor placed a soft kiss to the spot the man attacked last night. The skin had healed but it left Yuuri emotionally marred.

“I know you have so many questions. I want to explain everything.” Viktor whispered into the crooked of his neck.

Viktor pecked another kiss there and took Yuuri’s hands and pulled them both to sit up. Viktor pushed Yuuri’s hair back before he sighed to himself and looked into his lover’s eyes.

“Jean-Jacques Leroy.” Viktor started, “You sort of know a bit about him. I told you about Yura, and how he was turned when he was sixteen. JJ leads a clan of sadistic vampires, vampires who he tortured and manipulated into becoming these kinds of creatures, and some vampires who were born to be like him the moment they were turned. Everyone in JJ’s clan is his child, he doesn’t take in vampires he didn’t turn himself, because he can’t control them. A sire has complete control over their kin, and the kin can’t fight it, but I’m sure you figured that one out. JJ gets in a lot of fights, battles, and wars trying to claim more and more territory, therefore he loses a lot of kin on the field. He’s always searching and hunting to add more to his family. JJ and his clan broke into Yura’s house all those years ago, his grandpa pulled out a shotgun but one of JJ’s kin snapped his neck, right in front of Yura. They’re all monsters. JJ turned Yura that night, and took him to his home to make him a part of his family. I have a comrade, Mila, who had been hunting down JJ and his clan, and she saw everything happen at Yura’s house, but knew she would die being so outnumbered. She contacted me, telling me about Yura and how we had to save him, and so one day I found Yura in JJ’s torture chamber, and I got him out of there. It took Yura fifty or so years to warm up to me, but after all the torture he’d been through I never blamed him. He’s always been so strong, I’m glad that if I saved any of them, it had been him.”

“What’s going on here?”

Both Viktor and Yuuri turned to the doorway at the sound of the weak voice.

“Yura...” Viktor started.

“W-why are you t-telling him about me?” Yuri was obviously trying to hold back tears, but his voice was breaking. 

“Yura, come sit down.” Viktor patted the bed.

“Why! Why would you bring him up! He’s why we ran away to this stupid fucking hot spring town, so I wouldn’t have to see him or hear about him! God fucking damn it!” Yuri punched at the wall before hitting his head against it, “Why? Why? God damn it why?!”

Yuri finally let the tears break through as he slid down the wall, folding in on himself. Viktor took his hands from Yuuri’s and went to scoop Yuri up off the ground, holding him in his arms.

Yuri let the sobs wrack through him as Viktor placed a comforting kiss on his head before bringing them back to the bed to sit by Yuuri.

“Yura gets panic attacks sometimes. He’s been through a lot, but he’s so strong.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand in his again, “You’re both so strong.” Viktor looked at Yuuri lovingly.

They spend a few minutes in wordless silence, only the sounds of Yuuri’s sniffles filling the room until his breathing eventually evened out.

“Why are you still holding me, old man? Gross.” Yuri sniffled as he shifted off Viktor’s lap, the vulnerable innocence in his face not matching his words.

Yuri wiped his cheeks and snatched the tissue Viktor handed to him, blowing his nose aggressively. After tossing the tissue in the trash bin, he stared at his thumbs as he twiddled them, “So, why were you talking about him?”

Viktor grabbed Yuri’s hand, and even though he grunted he didn’t pull away, “JJ broke in earlier today.”

Yuri gripped Viktor’s hand and kept his gaze fixed on the bed sheets, “Why?”

“He didn’t come for you, Yura, he came for Yuuri.”

Yuri looked into Yuuri’s eyes, a mix of confusion and fear written on Yuri’s face, “The piggy, why?”

Yuuri scoffed at the nickname, but let it go for now, “He was the one who turned me.”

Yuri’s expression, for the first time this evening, was unreadable, “How did you escape?”

Truthfully, Yuuri had been asking himself the same question during Yuri’s panic attack. If JJ wanted him for his army, why did he just leave him on the beach? “I didn’t, really. After the attack I just woke up on the beach, alone, in the middle of the night. I didn’t know who my sire was until today.” Yuuri suppressed a shudder at the thought of such a monster being his sire.

“Probably because he wanted to test you, see how you could fend for yourself. He has several different homes he keeps set up around the world in his different territories, I’m sure he doesn’t have one here he could take you back to without suspicion. When he turned me, he took me with him right away, to start the ritual.”

“The ritual?”

“There are many rumors about what JJ does to the new members of his family, I’m the only one to ever have escaped during the ritual. Obviously it wasn’t on my own, I guess I have this old fart to thank for that.”

“Yura! That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!” Viktor cooed, sporting a heart shaped smile. 

Yuri barked back at him, “Yea, well don’t get used to it!” He turned his attention back to Yuuri, “the way the torture works is he doesn’t feed you anything except his own blood, and in small amounts until you’re begging for it. And of course there’s the physical torture. He has his... instruments. Of course vampires heal quickly so this can go on for hours to days at a time. I was there for four days until I was rescued. I don’t remember much, often I passed out from the pain or the thirst, but I think I’m better off not remembering. I would have rather died in there than become one of the stupid cattle he calls his family.”

Yuuri could feel how dry his throat had become at the thought of this “ritual”. Distantly he registered Viktor’s hand grabbing a hold of his.

“Yuuri, you’re here with me and Yura. You’re safe, and he will never hurt you. Please, don’t forget that.” 

Yuuri looked up to meet the kind and loving look in Viktor’s eyes. He lost himself in that gaze for a bit until he heard his phone ring. 

Furrowing his brow, he reached for his phone, seeing it was a call from Phichit.

“Phichit-kun! I’m so sorry I haven’t been in touch recently, but I promise I’m alright! What’s up?”

“I’m ecstatic to hear that you’re doing so well! I’m less ecstatic to inform you that I am, um, not.”

Yuuri felt his heart drop.

“Phichit, what’s wrong?”

“There’s a man here, in my apartment. He told me to call you and tell you that if you don’t come to my apartment in the next twenty minutes, he’s going to uh, drain me of all my blood. So I would really super appreciate you coming over here!”

Yuuri shot up from the bed, “Phichit, if he tries anything, call me right back. I’m on my way over right now.”

Viktor and Yuri both shot him a confusing look, which Yuuri met with tear filled eyes and panic written all over his face.

“He has Phichit,” Yuuri choked out, “JJ has Phichit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imsosorry
> 
> see you next time!


	13. Once Upon a Different Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I'm so sorry its been over a month! Updates are going to continue to be spaced out because I'm participating in the Big Bang on Ice, so look out for that fic when it's posted in February!

Yuuri had first met Phichit in their shared dorm in Detroit. Yuuri was definitely anxious for the meeting of his roommate, he was up the whole night previous brainstorming the millions of ways it could go wrong. Yuuri came to a stop in front his dorm room door, and took a deep breath before placing a hand on the handle and turning. As soon as he stepped in the room he was met with a bright face that shone like a ray of sunshine. This little piece of sunshine, instead if greeting Yuuri, simply held out the hamster in his hand to Yuuri. Yuuri was startled and unsure what to do, but he did know the best thing to do with any animal before handling it was let it sniff you, so he gently raised his finger up to the tiny nose of the hamster and let it sniff him. The small rodent sniffed Yuuri momentarily before giving the tip of his finger a small nibble. Yuuri just giggled in response and his roommate’s face somehow lit up even brighter. 

“You can hold him if you want!” The man chirped.

Yuuri tentatively held out his hand, and the man tilted his hand to let his hamster run into Yuuri’s palm. The hamster ran right up his sleeve to trail up on his shoulder and plop itself down there. Yuuri chuckled as he looked at the new friend perched on his shoulder, and the hamster gave his nose a nibble in response. 

Then Yuuri noticed a flash coming from in front of them, and he turned to see his roommate holding his phone up to take a picture, “Ah, sorry! That was just too adorable not to document. Albert really likes you! Ah, though of course it’s just like me to tell you my hamster’s name before my own, but to be fair they are my babies.” The man stretched out a hand towards Yuuri, “My name is Phichit Chulanont, and I’m your new roommate and rinkmate!”

Yuuri smiled shyly and firmly shook Phicht’s hand, “It’s wonderful to meet you Phichit, I’m Yuuri Katsuki. I just came here from Japan.”

“Fantastic!” Phichit jumped and clapped, “A foreigner just like myself! I’m actually here from Thailand, but figure skating isn’t as popular there so I wanted to take up this opportunity to study and train abroad. Though, I have a feeling I didn’t exactly think hard enough about what I was getting myself into. This city is actually kind of intimidating.” Phichit sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, it was surprisingly vulnerable.

“But now that you’re here Yuuri, I have someone to navigate the ropes with!” Phichit sprang back into his bubbly persona before grabbing both of Yuuri’s hands, “Now, since this is America, I want to do the most American thing we could possibly do. Yuuri, tonight we’re going to Taco Bell.”

Yuuri had no idea what a taco bell was, but he was thinking maybe he wouldn't have to be all alone in America.

-  
“Yuuri! Where are you even running to! You have no idea where JJ has him.” Viktor yelled as he ran behind Yuuri, Yura trailing not too far behind him.

“Yes I do, i can smell Phichit out. I’ve known him for years, and honestly I can smell everything now more than I ever could. JJ Has Phichit at Phichit’s apartment.” Yuuri ran down the familiar path to Phichit’s apartment, Phichit made Yuuri spend the night at least twice a week to watch movies and each take out, and one night each week they would watch The King and the Skater.

Yuuri doesn’t want to think about them never watching it together again.

Once they reach the apartment complex, Yuuri bursts through the doors and up the stairs, not bothering to waste time on an elevator. Yuuri reaches the door to Phichit’s apartment and he grabs the spare key he always keeps on him. He’s only ever had to use it to wake Phichit up and drag him out of bed for morning practice, because if Yuuri had to be up then so did Phichit. Phichit gave him the key in case of emergencies, but Yuuri had never had to use it for an emergency before.

Yuuri burst open the door and ran all around the apartment until he found Phichit in his bedroom. Phicht, who was knelt on the floor and bound with duct tape by his wrists and ankles, and JJ standing just behind him.

“Yuuri!” Phichit put on an unconvincing fake smile, “I’m so glad you could make it so last minute!”

“As am I!” The bastard standing behind Phichit dared to give Yuuri a sharp smile, “I didn’t want to have to resort to ugliness when you weren’t even around to see it.

At that point Viktor and Yura found them in the bedroom and Viktor grabbed on to Yuuri’s hand.

“Wow, four men in my bedroom? Sounds like a dream I had once.” Phichit emptily chuckled to himself.

“Oh Yuuri, I am a bit disappointed you brought your guard dog wit you. Though, I can’t say I’m disappointed you brought my kitten!” 

“I’m not your kitten you sadistic bastard.” Yura growled.

JJ hummed to himself, “Sit, kitten.”

Yuuri watched in fear as Yura sat down, though visibly against his will.

“What a good boy.” JJ cooed, “Now, for the piggy.”

“What is with you and the animal thing?” Phichit questioned. Poor, sweet Phichit, who always tried to find the light in a bad situation no matter how grim.

JJ ran his fingers through Phichit’s hair before suddenly tightening his grip, causing Phichit to hiss in pain, “It might be best for you and everyone here if you just kept your mouth shut. Now,” JJ turned his attention back to Yuuri, “We are going to have this conversation on one condition. You have your friends wait outside the bedroom door.”

Yuuri took a deep breath before turning to Viktor, “Go.”

Viktor had a helpless look in his eyes, wanting to stay but knowing he had to go, “Just yell if you need me.” 

Viktor gave Yuuri’s hand a tight squeeze before helping Yura up and leaving the room, clicking the door shut behind them. 

When Yuuri turned around, JJ appeared right in front of him to brush his hair behind his ear. Yuuri repulsively flinched as JJ pecked a soft kiss to his pulse, “What a sweet little treat.”

JJ pulled away and patted Yuuri on the cheek before going back to Phichit and kneeling down next to him. He looked over to Yuuri, “Stay, and stay quiet.”

JJ bit into his wrist deep enough to let the blood rise to the wounds, before the wound could close up he pressed his wrist to Phichit’s mouth. JJ used his other had to hold Phichit’s head steady to this wrist. Phichit screamed as soon as the blood hit his tongue, but Yuuri watched in a silenced horror as his friend relaxed and drank from the villain’s wrist. Once JJ was satisfied, he pulled his wrist away and wiped away the corner of Phichit’s mouth with his thumb.

JJ stood up and crossed over to Yuuri, “Your friend could live a normal and happy mortal life, if you would just come with me. You would be so beautiful and strong Yuuri, you’d be loved in my family.”

“I’m already loved.” Yuuri spat back.

JJ hummed, “Maybe so, but you are not being brought up to your true potential, I could show you everything you could become and everything we could have together. You, me, Yura, and the rest of my family. You’d never have to live in fear. You’d never have to let anxiety overcome you.”

“I don’t want any of that!” Yuuri yelled, pulling away from JJ, “I just want this normal life. All I ever wanted was to grow old in Hasestu, maybe fall in love, I don’t know. But you already took that dream away from me, I won’t let you take anymore.”

JJ sighed and turned to walk back over to Phichit, “Yuuri, this isn’t about choice anymore, I hold all the cards here.” JJ gripped Phichits hair again, and Yuuri looked into Phichit’s eyes.

“Yuuri, don’t give up your freedom for me, please.” Phichit begged earnestly, “You have a whole life ahead of you, I couldn’t live with myself if you let that go for me, please Yuuri.”

JJ looked down at Phichit in disgust before he knelt down behind him, “You lot are all so self sacrificing, but if you sacrifice everything then what do you have left to live for, hm? Life is impermanent, fleeting, and you have to live for yourself, not for what others want from you.”

“But this is what i want! I want my best friend, and I want him human and I want him to live a full and long life without me being here to put him in danger.”

Yuuri could see the tears welling up in Phichit’s eyes, “Yuuri, please…”

Yuuri closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he heard the door crash open behind him.

“Enough of this!” Yura shouted before pushing past Yuuri to move towards JJ.

JJ grabbed Phichit and moved further back into the room before looked at Yura directly in the eyes and without word, Yura collapsed clutching at his head and wailing in pain. 

Viktor burst through the door but before he could act, JJ sunk his teeth into Phichit’s neck and took big and long gulps. Phichit wailed and cried hysterically as he tried to thrash away, and JJ threw him onto the bed as Viktor ran over to throw a punch at JJ before missing. As soon as Phichit hit the bed, Yuuri rushed over to him in shock and picked Phichit up to hold him in his arms.

“Phichit, Phichit please don’t fall asleep. I need you to stay with me, I need you to stay human.” Yuuri was choking back tears, only distantly registering JJ land a hard punch in Viktor’s gut.

Phichit sleepily looked up at Yuuri, “It’s okay Yuuri, it’s all going to be okay, because I have you.”

That was the last thing Phichit said before he fell asleep for the last time as a human.

Yuuri watched as his whole world had fallen around him. Yura was still clutching at his head and crying on the floor, Viktor was groaning and bleeding up against the wall. And JJ… JJ had disappeared.

And Yuuri was holding his best friend in his arms.

His best friend who was just as dead and not dead as Yuuri was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm whatcha say
> 
> anyways, discord fam, especially nikki, you got what was comin to you
> 
> see you all next time! if you ever want to bother me do so at sugarlipx.tumblr.com


	14. A Man Mourning Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey im uhhh back now that the big bang is over!!! its the anniversary of me posting the first chapter of this fic, i cant believe its been a year lol anyway im dead and burnt out im sorry this is so late have this chapter

Phichit woke up to a burning feeling in his throat, a pain so intense it threatened to burn, scratch, and tear through his throat. He couldn’t even open his eyes, the light flooding into the room was so intense he could see it through his eyelids. He could hear pained groans that sounded like they were right next to his ears. 

He could feel someone holding him, the body wracking with the sobs they were letting out. His nerves screamed at the contact, he was oversensitive and everything was too much all at once. He felt whoever was holding him double over and pull him closer, making Phichit find himself in the crook of this person’s neck.

They smelled familiar.

He could feel the pulse thrumming beneath the skin of this person’s neck. He nuzzled his face deeper, but the person didn’t seem to notice. Phichit could smell the blood as it moved through this person’s veins. 

Everything else was drowned out by this person’s pulse. The sun wasn’t so bright, the groans weren’t so loud, his nerves weren’t screaming, but his throat was _begging_.

Phichit’s gums ached slightly as his canines slowly elongated, forcing him to open his mouth to accommodate them. He slightly stuck his tongue out to lick at this person’s pulse.

“Phichit?” He heard the person say just before he enveloped their pulse in his mouth and sunk his teeth down to break through the soft skin.

The person let out a shout but Phichit barely registered it. His hold was strong as he took long gulps to soothe the pain in his throat. He felt the person holding him melt, becoming a little more pliant. Phichit adjusted to straddle this person’s lap, cradling the back of their head with one hand and holding their waist with the other. 

He continued to take long gulps until the screaming pain in his throat finally ceased. He lapped away at the blood that leaked out until the wounds healed. The fog in his brain finally cleared, and everything overwhelming finally quieted. 

When he finally pulled away, he looked into the eyes of his victim.

He looked into the eyes of Yuuri.

Yuuri didn’t look scared like Phichit figured he would. He looked surprised to even see Phichit alive, let alone thriving. 

“You…” Yuuri croaked out.

“That was payback.” Was the last thing Phichit said before he passed back out. 

~

Phichit woke back up to a ceiling he didn’t recognize. He was suddenly fully awake, and he shot up in a panic.

“You’re awake!” He heard someone boom from beside him. He turned and found himself locking gazes with a pair of gray eyes.

Phichit recognized this man as the one that ruined Yuuri’s life, and also might have just ruined his as well. He pushed himself back against the headboard, trying desperately to put some distance between the two of them. 

“Oh, don’t get so shy on me now,” JJ purred as he stalked over to Phichit, “You were so vibrant and full of energy before.”

“Before what?” Phichit spat, “Before you killed me?”

JJ dashed over to him faster than his eyes could follow, and before he knew it he was being pushed up against the headboard with a hand around his throat. It wasn’t squeezing his airway, but it was obvious in the other man’s face that he wouldn’t hold back if Phichit pushed him further.

“Where’s Yuuri?” Phichit demanded.

“Oh, you’ll see your precious friend soon enough.” JJ purred as he ran a hand through Phichit’s hair, “We’re going to have so much fun together here.”

Phichit rolled his eyes in disgust, “I doubt any time spent with you could be considered _fun_.”

JJ gripped Phichit’s hair tightly and yanked his head to the side to expose his neck. He dipped down and Phichit could feel his hot breath ghost against his throat.

“Oh little one, you don’t even know what fun is.” Was the only warning he gave before he dug his fangs into Phichit’s throat, tearing a scream from Phichit.

~

Phichit woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. He clawed at his throat in a desperate attempt to chase the phantom pain away.

“Phichit? Phichit what’s wrong?” He distantly heard someone talking to him, but he could barely register the voice over the ringing in his ears. 

He felt someone wrapping their arms around him, “Don’t touch me!” Phichit pleaded, “Don’t touch me, I can’t take it anymore!”

“Phichit!” The person was shaking him, “Phichit it’s me!”

“Yuuri, what’s going on?” He heard another voice say. Did they say… Yuuri?

Phichit pried his eyes open to look at the person holding him, and he couldn’t be more relieved to be looking into the eyes of his best friend. He tackled Yuuri down into a hug on the bed, pinning him there with all his love and affection.

“Phichit, are you okay?” Yuuri asked, hesitantly wrapping his arms back around him.

“I had a dream he took me.” Phichit muffled his sobs into his friend’s shirt, “And he had taken you too. I failed at protecting you. I need to protect you.

“Shh, hey, hey,” Phichit felt Yuuri’s fingers run through his hair, “It’s okay. You’re with me at the onsen. Viktor is okay. Yurio is okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

“It will be now that you’re here.” Phichit said into the fabric of his friends now tear soaked shirt.

~

Once Phichit had calmed down, he took a breather with Yuuri and Viktor in the onsen. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the heat engulf him and relax his muscles. He sunk down into the water until only his head was above water.

“So,” He started, eyes still closed, “I’m a vampire now?”

“Seems that’s the sad truth.” Viktor replies.

Phichit hears a smack come from the couple’s direction, “Viktor, you could at least be a little more subtle about it!”

“Well to be fair Yura, he already seems to know what’s happening to him.”

“But it will be okay,” Yuuri grabs Phichit’s hand, “Because you have us to walk you through it now. I’m not going anywhere.”

Phichit felt his heart warm at the promise, and he knew that Yuuri and Viktor would take perfect care of him and show him the ropes of the new life he now has to adapt to. 

“Oh that reminds me Yuuri, I’m incredibly sorry for biting your neck with no warning. I’ll make sure to warn you next time.” Phichit says with a wink, eliciting a laugh from Viktor.

Yuuri sinks down further into the water in an attempt to hide his growing blush.

“But all jokes aside, we do have something we do need to discuss,” Viktor started, now sporting a serious look, “We have a certain vampire to take out.”

Phicht felt a dull anger run through his veins at the mention of JJ. Phichit was not an evil person, he truly wouldn’t kill a mosquito. 

He knew this bloodsucker had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed that! I'll try to update more regularly in the future!!


	15. Call Me Devi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commenter from this morning gave me the inspo I needed to update, so thank you :)

Once they were finally out of the onsen and in new clean clothes, Yuri, Viktor, Yuuri, and Phichit reconvened in Viktor’s guest room. Yuri was off in the corner hunched in on himself, not wanting to participate in the conversation but wanting to be present for it. Yuuri had out a pen and paper and was scribbling notes down as they all talked. Viktor mostly lead the discussion, but everyone chimed in with their ideas and comments. It really all came to the same consensus: the only way to stop JJ was to kill him. 

“Are we going to do it nice and slow, or just snap his neck?” Yuri questioned, obviously trying to push towards the former, “Personally I think we should do it nice and slow, for the sake of the revenge of the lives he’s ruined.”

Viktor sighed and ran his hands through his hair, “To be fair Yuri, in order to kill him in any way shape or form we have to capture him.”

Phichit felt out of place in this discussion. He knew that in reality, his old self was dead. Despite this, he was having a hard time adjusting to his new life. His life as a vampire was separate from his life as a human, but he was just glad Yuuri was in both of these lives.

Yuuri must have noticed Phichit’s distressing train of thought, because he laced his fingers with Phichit’s and gave his hand a light squeeze. Phichit looked up at his best friend, and Yuuri gave him a small but reassuring smile.

“Phichit, what do you think?” Phichits head snapped over to look at Viktor, who was the one who had addressed him.

“Uh, sorry,” Phichit shook his head, “What do I think about what?”

“Being bait.” Viktor said plainly, as if he were stating the state of the weather.

Phichit could feel himself choke on his own spit, he could also feel Yuuri’s grip on his hand tighten, “Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, but the bait tactic seems to be the best way to lure him out. Really, any three of you are options. I was just wondering what your opinion was on it.”

Phichit took a deep breath to collect himself before speaking, “To be fair, I don’t think I’m what he wants.”

“You are now,” Yuri said with a distant look in his eyes, “Now that you’re his.”

That sentence sent a chill down Phichit’s spine, as it was a fact he had been trying to run away from. He knew he couldn’t run forever, but couldn’t he at least try? The thought of him belonging to someone, owing his life to someone, it made him sick.

Phichit let out a sick sounding laugh, “Well when you put it that way, I guess that’s a fair point. I was just assuming since you and Yuuri are the reason he came for me in the first place, you’d be on the top of his list. Not that I’m really down for setting up Yuuri as bait,” He spared his friend a glance, “I just don’t think I’m as strong as you guys, I don’t know how much help I can be.”

“Well, you’ve fed,” Yuuri stated, “I think that makes you pretty strong to begin with. My weakness, in the beginning, came from my refusal to feed.”

Phichit felt an awkward laugh bubble up in his throat, “Yea, I guess I have.”

“But like I said Phichit, you yourself don’t have to be the bait. I know no one here is exactly comfortable being the bait, but really whoever is the most comfortable should make the sacrifice.”

Only silence came from Yuri’s direction, he was obviously the least comfortable with the idea, which was understandable considering everything that JJ has taken from him. Phichit could feel the pressure to be the bait building up. He had been bait before, though unwillingly, but it had cost him his mortal life. He presumes he could do it again, but at what-

“I’ll do it.” Yuuri declared, but not without a pale coloring and a frightened look on his face. A look that tried to seem confident, but failed all the same. 

“You don’t have to keep sacrificing yourself for everyone’s sake, you idiot.” Yuri spat at him.

“There isn’t much else to be done,” Yuuri said, not cracking under the insult, “I don’t want either of you to be used as bait, especially not Phichit, considering that he was already used as bait. I don’t want to risk losing anyone else.”

Anyone else? Was he referring to Phichit? Phichit wasn’t gone, but really his humanity was…

“So you risk losing yourself?” Yuri’s tone got a bit more aggressive, “Don’t be such a fucking martyr katsudon. We don’t want to lose you just like you don’t want to lose any of us.”

Yuuri looked taken aback by Yuri’s bold but true words, he stayed quiet without a response. An awkward silence fell throughout the room. No one knew what to say, and the question of who would be the bait was still unanswered. 

“Maybe…” Phichit spoke up, “Maybe we could do what he’s done to us? Take on of his own and threaten what he loves and cares about.”

“Like one of his subjects?” Yuuri questioned.

“Or his queen.” Viktor spoke up, “He has a queen he takes everywhere with him, she’s just as much of a controller and manipulator as he is. Her name is Isabella. I believe Yuri himself has had a not so favorable encounter with her.”

Phichit could hear Yuri scoff from his corner of the room, “The bitch is an ice queen, she shows no emotions towards the subjects but when JJ shows up she’s like pudding. He’s the same way. It’s fucking disgusting to be honest.” Behind the harsh words, Phichit could see the fear in the way Yuri recoiled at his own words.

“Well do you think she’s here in town? Or would she be back at their home base holding up the fort?” Yuuri questioned curiously.

“They have their own brainwashed puppets to hold that fort up, they don’t go anywhere without each other because they can’t stand to lose one another.” Yuri replied.

Phichit takes a deep breath, “Well then I guess we have a queen to catch.” 

-

“There they are!” Yuuri whispered as he pointed at the cafe where JJ and Isabella were sat having coffee together.

“Now we just have to get one of them away from the other.” Viktor said as he laced his fingers with Yuuri’s bringing him along as they pretend to be on a date strolling the streets.

Phichit and Yuri wait back behind for JJ to sneak off to seize the two, and they will gang up to catch Isabella.

Viktor and Yuuri pretended to be too enveloped in each other to notice JJ, but JJ did not miss them walking past. He excused himself from the table to walk after the two, but not without a proud step in his walk.

Isabella continued to sip her coffee, and Yuri and Phichit started to creep up while making sure there are no witnesses. Phichit slowly crept up, aiming to grab Bella’s arm at her weak spot to seize her. 

Once he was close enough, she whipped around and sprung out of her chair. She moved quickly to kick Phichit’s leg out from under him, but he was quick enough to swipe away from it as Yuri tried to swing at Bella, which she dodged effortlessly. They continued to dance, each trying to tire each other out.

Isabella knocked a swing at Yuri, knocking him to the ground. Phichit was left to keep swinging at her, she continued to move after him and back him up. 

Yuri pops up after having faked the intensity of the fall he took, and sneaks up from behind to put Isabella in a headlock before snapping her neck. Such an injury would heal, but it would take a few hours. It was all the time they needed. 

Phichit and Yuri picked her up and ran through back alleys to avoid being seen by witnesses, until they finally made it back to the onsen. 

They found Viktor sitting alone on the porch step of the onsen, looking disheveled.

“Where’s katsudon?” Yuri asked, Phichit could feel his heart drop at the question.

“He’s inside, he needs to rest after the fight we had.” Phichit breathed a deep sigh of relief, Yuri’s sigh was more like an angry huff, “Come on, let’s get you two inside and cleaned up. We have a deal to make.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have Yuuri be kidnapped by JJ, but I cut y'all some slack. I hope you liked it and see you soon!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Beast Wakes at Night - Unchained](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534223) by [topcatnikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/topcatnikki/pseuds/topcatnikki)




End file.
